Yuka y Yuuto
by Yuka-San1
Summary: Una chica llega a Raimon como suplente de Otonashi Haruna ya que ella se va de vacaciones y Kidou queda en manos de esa chica la cual se enamora de el. Fudou dará un empujón. Oc (yo)
1. Chapter 1

**Lo unico que puedo decir es que me encanta Yuuto Kidou haci que decidí hacer una historia mia con el, hace seis meses que empecé a ver inazuma eleven y me encanto tanto que termine enamorada de Kidou (te amooo) XD y bueno ya tenia la historia un poco escrita asi que esta es mi primera historia de inazuma, no se nada de futbol y estoy nerviosa.**

**Una chica que llegara al corazon de Yuuto Kidou.**

**Inazuma Ileven no me pertenece, le pertenece al LEVEL 5.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuka Oishi & Yuuto Kidou**

* * *

**_Estaban en casa de Kidou, Akio y Yuuto hablando_ **  
Fudou- Yuuto, con tantas chicas que moririan por ser tus novias tienes un ramillete de donde escoger; si yo fuera tu tendría muchas a mi alrededor :D  
Kidou- pero no eres yo y además tu solo tienes una novia, Fuyuuka  
Fudou- y es un encanto si me enfermo tengo a alguien que cuide de mi. En cambio tú...  
Kidou- Me se cuidar solo eso lo sabes bien!  
Fudou- seee tsk pero no hay nada como que te cuide tu novia, excepto por esas estupidas inyecciones. Pero ese no es el caso el caso es que necesitas una novia sexy y que sea astuta, inteligente, refinada, que sea toda una dama en concreto.  
Kidou- no ha nacido chica alguna que conquiste mi corazón  
Fudou- si que eres una barrera muy dura, o a caso no seras G... OxO  
Kidou- QUE NOO! sabes que no, solo que no encuetro a la indicada- dijo con una mirada triste (osea tiene las gafas no se pueden ver sus ojos).  
Fudou- ¡¿quien lo diria?! Kidou Yuuto esperando a la mujer perfecta, era de esperarse ya que eres el hombre perfecto.  
Kidou- Casi perfecto Akio :)  
Fudou- bueno pues, yo tu consigo la primera que se me cruza por el camino y pues tsk... me caso enseguida :P  
Kidou- y ¿porque no se lo propones a Fuyuuka?  
Fudou- tsk- rascandose la cabeza- no se, tal vez no esté preparado para el matrimonio y tu tienes mas dinero que yo y tampoco quiero ser papá tan pronto, no quiero un llorón aún.  
Kidou- no te expreses de la pobre criatura así, no tiene la culpa de nada y menos de caer en tus manos, pediré por la pobre criatura que va a ser tu hijo para que le vaya bien y no sea igual a ti.  
Fudou- jejeje ok pero si nace que se parezca a mi con lo hermoso que soy *O*, pediré por la chica que esté interesada en ti que se de cuenta la clase de hombre que eres, eres muy mandón y te enojas facil, pobre de ella la compadesco.  
Kidou- ¿quien dijo que ME ENOJO CON FACILIDAD?!  
Fudou- ahí lo tienes te enojaste conmigo  
Kidou- bueno es que me sacas de mis casillas y bueno pues  
Fudou- ademas de eso nunca enseñas tus ojos por usar esos te hacen ver mosca (detesto tu peinado, no es cierto) los ojos son unas ventanas abiertas a tu corazón que mujer podrá ver a traves de esas gafitas raras y ver tu corazón?  
Kidou- y por que no explicas como es que hay chicas que se mueren por mi?  
Fudou- obvio Tu dinero XD y me voy, mañana quiero estar en el campo entrenando con tus muchachos y llevaré platanos para todos (siiiii) matta ne  
Kidou- ese Fudou baka je (en verdad existirá alguna mujer para mi?)  
Al Dia siguiente:  
Kidou- Haruna la lista de ejercicios para hoy  
Haruna- si aqui tienes, por sierto quiero comentarte de algo importante es sobre la persona que se hará cargo de mi puesto mientras estoy de vacaciones ya que ha conseguido mi puesto y tambien ha conseguido ser la chofer de la caravana Relámpago de Raimon.  
Kidou- mmm tu reemplazo y a la vez chofer! osea le tengo que confiar mi vida, la de los alumnos y la de los otros profesores?  
Haruna- sip ^-^  
Kidou- Hermanita se linda y traeme un poco de té  
Haruna- vale (por fin mis vacaciones:D)- lo prepara y se lo lleva- Toma y que lo disfrutes :)  
Kidou- gracias y por cierto que tan responsable es tu reemplazo?  
Haruna- aaah pues creo que daria su vida por protegeros  
Kidou- creer que nos protegerá no me basta necesito pruebas.  
Haruna- pides demaciado ni que fuera superman, osea hermano jugabas a los superheroes? eras alguno en especial? Superman tal vez?  
Kidou- hermana no digas tonterias  
Haruna- para mi parecias superman, algo que debes saber es que...  
Kidou- ahora no, tengo una llamada- se va de largo  
Haruna- es que mi reemplazo es mujer (lo que no me preocupa a mi por que yo soy mujer lo que preocupa es que maneje la caravana relámpago y mi hermano piensa que es hombre).  
Hora del entrenamiento:  
Todos los presentes en el campo:  
Endo, Kidou, Fudou, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa Gouenji y todos los chicos entrenando  
Haruna- y por aquí está nuestro campo de futbol y el preciado equipo de futbol del instituto Raimon :D  
Yuka- que maravilloso es este sitio  
Haruna- verdad que si  
Yuka Pov  
- No se por que todos han volteado con asombro o es que a caso no se habian enterado por Dios me da un poco de vergüenza que me vean con cara de que soy visitante o alguna nueva profesora lo cierto es que soy la nueva chofer del bus y una suplente. Que lastima me doy.  
Pov normal  
Hiroto- quien es? Alguien la conoce?  
Todos- No!  
Todos los chicos se giraron completamente y contemplaban a la chica de cabello corto y rubio y ojos azul oscuro pero no tan oscuros de estatura un poco mas baja que Haruna, ecepto uno que la analizaba por completo, Kidou.  
Yuka miraba a cada uno de los hombres y decidió bajar por las escalinatas y presentarse con sus superiores.  
Yuka- que nervios me muero del miedo que me dan- pensó  
Kazemaru- shh que ahí viene  
Kidou- ashh tranquilos  
Yuka- Hola- saludando muy amable y educadamente a los muchachos  
Todos- Hola  
Endou- Endou Mamoru entrenador del equipo de futbol del instituto Raimon- extendiendo la mano para darle la bienvenida la cual Yuka aceptó.  
Yuka- Mi nombre es Oishi Yuka un placer en conocerlo ^^  
Gouenji- (Yuka? Se llama igual que mi hermana) Gouenji Shuuya a tus servicios  
Fudou- permíteme presentarme Fudou Akio, ¿un plátano?  
Yuka- muchas gracias ^^- con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime  
Kazemaru- Kazemaru Ichirouta encantado ^^  
Hiroto- Hiroto Kiyama a tus ordenes  
Midorikawa- Mucho gusto Midorikawa Ryuuji  
Kidou- Kidou Yuuto  
Yuka- encantada (encantadísima de conocer a Yuuto)de conocerlos, Soy la nueva conductora de la caravana Relámpago y la suplente de Haruna Otonashi  
Todos con cara sorprendida  
Todos los chicos que entrenaban se acercaron a conocerla, Yuka les cayó bien a todos los chiquillos.  
Pov Yuka:  
Es un bello momento lo se ya fui aceptada por estos jóvenes campeones y por estos mayores. Giro un poco la cabeza y miro de reojo a Kidou, el me mira eso creo y yo le guiño el ojo y su reacción es solo abrir leve la boca en forma de o pequeña, creo que no se lo esperaba. Jeje  
De cierto modo se ve que es muy dulce, quiero ver sus ojos (desesperada).  
Pov normal  
De esa forma desesperada por dentro y por fuera toda tranquila se veía no aparentaba lo desesperada que estaba por ver sus ojos.  
Tenma- te quedas a ver el entrenamiento Oishi-san?  
Yuka- Oh por favor pueden llamarme todos ustedes chicos, Yuka-san (ejeje)  
Fudou- ehhh ehh eh Yuuto por que no le echas un ojo a la nueva  
Kidou- como crees ni si quiera me gusta- se cruza de bazos  
Fudou- si claro como si pudieras echarle el ojo jajaja con esas gafas que usas ella no podría ver que le estas echando el ojo, quítatelos  
Kidou- noo dejame en paz nunca me los quito  
Fudou- no seras vampirito? Por eso usabas la capa? Y te proteges los ojos del sol?  
Kidou- Akio baka si fuera vampiro no estaría aquí afuera con este sol  
Fudou- cierto pero no me vuelvas a decir baka  
Kidou- tú y mi hermana están locos  
Kazemaru- Oigan ustedes 2 ¿qué tanto murmuran por allá?  
Los dos- nada.  
Kidou- Señorita O…  
Yuka- Oishi!  
Kidou- Gomen normalmente me memorizo los apellidos  
Fudou- (ya está listo ya lo flecharon)  
Kidou- antes que nada debería enseñarle como me gustan que se hagan las cosas aquí venga le enseñaré su nueva area de trabajo.  
Yuka- pero los chicos me pidieron que viera el entrenamiento  
Kidou- aquí mando yo así que obedezca y sígame  
Yuka- hai- lo sigue  
Kidou- Haruna!  
Haruna- si ya voy, hermano  
Yuka- (oh así que son hermanos!)  
Gouenji- pobre chica en manos de quien a quedado  
Endou- daijoubu se ve que le irá bien  
Todos- Tu crees?  
Endou- no T-T  
Todos caen estilo anime.

Fin del Capitulo 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. anterior**

Kidou se llevó a Yuka a conocer su nueva área de trabajo y le enseñará lo que tiene que hacer y como le gusta que lo haga.

* * *

**Mi nueva oficina**

* * *

**En algún pasillo del instituto:**

Kidou- tu lugar de trabajo será la habitación cercana a mi oficina.

Haruna- hermano no me digas que es ese cuarto de archivos muertos?!

Yuka- (que?!) no te preocupes Otonashi-san me las puedo arreglar. :)

Kidou- descuida la semana pasada mandé a limpiar el lugar solo habría que instalar algunas cosas escenciales.

Cuando llegaron a la disque "habitación" y abrieron la puerta…

Haruna- hermano todavía quedan cosas aquí.

Yuka-(osea me siento Betty con Armando, y yo que pensé que era bueno)

Kidou- descuida Haruna yo me encargo de los arreglos ;)- pintura, una ventana para este sitio sin luz, escritorio sillas, un ordenador etc…

Yuka- etto Kidou-san ¿puedo llamarlo así?

Kidou- si, como gustes

Yuka- yo quería decirle que yo me encargo de los arreglos por mi propia cuenta no es necesario que se moleste.

Kidou- no descuida esto tomaria tiempo para una chica, lo que quiero hacer es pintar este lugar; mantenimiento lo hará muy bien. Ah y otra cosa me gustaria que llegaras temprano todos los días, estes a disposicion siempre, jamas te niegues a lo que te pido, me gusta que me obedezcan, no me gustan los reclamos ni las quejas, buena imagen siempre y puntualidad es lo principal. ¿entendido?

Yuka- hai

Haruna- bueno volviendo a lo de la oficina creo que quedaría muy bonito de rosa palido

Yuka- con un toque violeta detrás de mi nuevo escritorio

Kidou- bueno llamaré a mantenimiento para que dejen este sitio limpio. Me iré a mi oficina con permiso- se va

Haruna- te pondré al tanto de las tareas que deberas cumplir.

Yuka- hai- dijo emocionada

Haruna- en cada entrenamiento debe haber suficientes botellas de agua, un Equipo de emergencias con todo lo necesario nunca se sabe cuando ocurra algo grave, toallas limpias para todos y debes en cuando una rica merienda para todos. De algunas cosas se encargan las gerentes del equipo. También te enseñaré a preparar el té de mi hermano.

Yuka- ok tomaré apuntes sobre el té. Otonashi-san ¿quiénes son las gerentes del equipo?

Haruna- Ya las conocerás- dijo con una amable sonrisa-Ahora vamos a lo del té de mi hermanito; un poco de agua con estas hiervas, menta y lo dejamos hervir luego lo servimos tratando de que no se nos vallan las hojas de té y tadah té listo para Yuuto.

Yuka- o sea no le gusta el azúcar?

Haruna- en el té no, dice que le quita la esencia y el encanto. Pruébalo

Yuka- ui que mal me sabe, creo que mi gusto no están refinado como el de él. Además de té, ¿café?

Haruna- no lo toma con frecuencia, dice que altera sus nervios y no lo deja descansar como se debe.

Yuka- entiendo, a mi el café me marea con solo olerlo.

Haruna- algunos si necesitamos el café jejeje ahora iremos a conocer tu preciada caravana relámpago. :)

Yuka- Ancio conocerlo, tengo mi permiso y todo en orden.

Ese bus era lo bastante grande como para transportar un solo salón de clases y asientos muy cómodos, con GPS, cinturones de seguridad un pequeño botiquín y bolsas para los que más se marean, un equipo de sonido y con ranura SD y USB.

Yuka- prácticamente perfecto aunque no sé si el tipo de música que me gusta les guste a los estudiantes. Dijo tristemente.

Haruna- descuida quizás te aprendas los gustos de cada uno.

Yuka- o quizás tengamos los mismos gustos *o*

Haruna- si, deja de soñar

Yuka- ok

**En otro lado**

Fudou- eh Yuuto deberías tratar de conseguirte una novia; invítala a salir.

Kidou- no es mi tipo se ve que es muy tontita para tener 24 necesito una chica mas despierta. Por cierto mantenimiento está limpiando el cuarto de archivos muertos.

Fudou- para qué?

Kidou- pues es la nueva oficina de la nueva chica… como es que se llama?

Fudou- Yuka Oishi

Kidou- Oishi-san, espero se esmere con el trabajo de mi hermana! Oh si no le va a ir bien mal, le doy esa mini oficina para tenerla vigilada, además será nuestra transportista.

Fudou- tsk ok, primera vez que te veo con ese mal humor! No, espera esta no es la primera vez, siempre estas de mal humor, será que te gusta la chica y tratas de ocultarlo tratándola de esa forma?

Kidou- estas loco yo la he tratado bien desde que llegó.

Fudou- por lo que he visto solo la tratas mal a sus espaldas y bien en frente de ella; o es alreves, o simplemente la tratas mal, admítelo te gusta y punto.

Kidou- QUE NO ME GUSTA HOMBRE!

Fudou- ya pues no te enojes, me voy, nos vemos.

Kidou- nos vemos.

Mucho más tarde

Haruna- Por fin mis vacaciones :D

Kidou- o sea niña yo que pensé que saldrías de viaje o algo asi por 2 semanas y lo que harás es quedarte en casa.

Haruna- en casa disfrutando de la vida, de mi cama…

Kidou- no irás a meter a alguien en tu cama porque si no

Haruna- Hermano! /

Kidou- vale sé que no serias capaz

Haruna- me avergüenzas lo sabias- además tengo planes y no estaré todo el día metida en mi casa.

Kidou- ok vale.

Haruna- Onii-san me debes dinero

Kidou- queeee? Estas euivocada

Haruna- es broma, es broma ahora dame mi dinero

Kidou- (…)

Haruna- ok no

**En casa de Yuka**

Yuka- si yo fuera normal estaría aquí sentada bebiendo y leyendo pero no soy cualquiera chica, esta chica tiene poderes mágicos desde los 12 y por eso quiero que mi área de trabajo sea lindo ya que necesito llevar a cabo bien mis planes, ahora me voy al instituto a trabajar en ese cuartucho.

Yuka desapareció en muchos brillos y apareció en el instituto Raimon, evadió todas las cámaras de vigilancia haciéndose invisible y abrió la puerta del cuartucho.

Yuka- bien sin problemas ahora a aparecer los botes de pintura, no me gusta este suelo frio, mejor vendría una alfombra gris purpura, oh cielos necesito por donde mirar una gran ventana con lindas cortinas magenta, un escritorio, un par de cuadros, libreros, sillas, plantas, mi silla principal, ésta linda computadora e impresora, un reloj papeles esta canasta para frutas, una mesita alta aquí y allá jajajjajaja- pasó toda la noche decorando y poniendo todo a su gusto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kidou abrió la puerta ¡Sorpresa!

Yuka- Buenos días!

Kidou- no me digas que pasaste toda la noche haciendo esto?

Yuka- pues ya ve que no necesitaba usted molestarse por esto, estuvo fácil.

Kidou- y tú en estas fachas y mira manchas de pintura en tu cara, ahora debes tener mucho sueño dime ¿Quién va a ayudarme hoy?

Yuka- yo señor- dijo firmemente

Kidou- ahora quien me hará el té de la mañana.

Yuka- Té!? Enseguida Señor- corre por el pasillo y ocurre un semi-tropiezo

Kidou- aparte de irresponsable, torpe Dios que haré.

Yuka- bien mis apunte- sacó la libreta- hare dos para asegurarme de que sepa igual- tan tan tan clin clin clin- listo ahora asegurarme de que esté igual que el de ayer.- lo prueba- iu es igual me llevo esta otra taza.

Llega a la puerta de la oficina de Kidou

Yuka- señor su té- dice tímidamente

Kidou- a ver pasa

Yuka- tenga- se lo da

Kidou- (que modales tan medios)- le da un sorbo- no está mal para ser tu primer té.

Yuka- gracias señor me alegro que sea de su agrado

Kidou- a ver quiero que corrijas algunos puntos, obedece cuando se te diga algo, no hagas lo que no se te pide, arréglate y con la ropa adecuada. Eres muy descuidada, infantil, torpe con tu edad deberías estar organizada, 24 años para ser así.

Yuka- de verdad cree que tengo 24?

Kidou- espera ¿es que no tienes esa edad?

Yuka- no señor apenas tengo 19 años y algo más señor

Kidou- ¿nani?

Yuka- soy perezosa! – se cae de cansancio

Kidou- oye despierta, Harunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Yuka- Z zzzzzzzzzz.

Fudou detrás de las puertas

Fudou- (con que es 6 años menor que Yuuto se me ocurre algo, hacer que se enamore de ella no será tan difícil puesto a que los hombres mayores les encantan las niñas pequeñas, lo difícil es que alguien como ella se enamore de él siendo como es seguro le tiene miedo jajajaa) que bueno soy- se va.

Kidou hablando por teléfono- Haruna ella es una chiquilla inmadura que quieres que haga con ella?

Haruna- lo siento mucho ella ha tenido varios trabajos y está garantizada de que es eficiente.

Kidou- está dormida como un tronco la tengo en un sofá ¿que hago?

Haruna- aaah no ella es tu responsabilidad ahora.

Kidou- ella no es eficiente seguro la despidieron de varios lugares y anda diciendo que es la mejor algo debe de haber salido mal en su hoja de vida. Haruna estoy desesperado.

Haruna- es tu problema yo estoy de vacaciones y por cierto la excursión a la playa recuerda que estaré ahí jajajajaj adiós.- cuelga el móvil.

Kidou- pensé que me ayudaría Haruna baka

Yuka- mmmm- abre los ojos- ¿que me pasó?

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aqui esta el 3 cap, lamento no poder expresarme bien al escribir; que mi historia no tenga un buen dialogo y estructura. Igual queria que esto fuera un bonito recuerdo por que queria una historia mia con kidou. Pensé en no continuarla pero aqui estoy, se que no soy buena escritora, que esta no es mi área lo se igual queria compartir esta historia ya que la tengo escrita y la estoy publicando. **Espero y la disfruten** ^^.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece al LEVEL5.

* * *

**Insatalandose**

* * *

**Resumen del final, cap anterior**

Yuka se queda dormida y Yuuto llama a Haruna para decirle lo que ha pasado, Haruna le dice que ahora ella es su responsabilidad. Fudo escucha la conversacion detras de la puerta. Y luego Yuka despierta...

* * *

Yuka- mmmm- abre los ojos- ¿que me pasó?- acostada en el sofá.

Kidou- quieres saber lo que pasó? Pues te quedaste dormidaaaa- estaba muy enojado.

Yuka- lo siento tanto- aun con sueño, sentada en el sofá mirando algún lugar

Kidou- estás jugando conmigo?- mirandola

Yuka- claro que no, la verd…- fue interrumpida

Kidou- pues eso parece, quiero que vayas a casa te cambies y vengas a las 2:00 pm- mirando su reloj.

Yuka- ok descuide no se volverá a repetir (ay te ves lindo cuando te enojas jajaja) con su permiso me retiro. Haciendo una reverencia y luego se retira.

Kidou- que haré con esta chica? Tenia que ser Haruna, algún dia me las pagará

En otra parte Akio (Hospital)

Fudou- mi plan está a punto de comenzar… auch- se queja

Fuyuuka- Akio quedate quieto no puedo inyectarte si te mueves tanto

Fudou- lo siento amor pero estoy emocionado eso es todo

Fuyuuka lo inyecta- listo, e-¿emocionado? ¿Porque?

Fudou- Odio esas estúpidas vacunas… etto es un secreto, honey! Pero duele mucho.- sobándose el brazo.

Ella ahora tiene entre sus manos un tarrito lleno de paletitas para los "niños buenos"

Fuyuuka- ya bebé toma tu paletita- le da una sabor naranja y acariciándole la cabeza.

Fudou- hey esta no es de banana- dijo, viendo el envoltorio.

Fuyuuka- Gomen ne, ten y dame esa- le da la de sabor banana.

Fudou- por eso te amo tanto porque me das lo que siempre quiero.

Fuyuuka- si yo igual te amo ^^

En casa de Yuka

Yuka- ahh que mal me ha ido en mi primer día, en vez de impresionar a Yuuto Kidou lo que hago es lo contrario ya se llevó una mala impresión de mi, mejor pongo la alarma a las 1:00 pm- se acuesta un rato hasta que suena.

Reloj- titititi titititi

Yuka- ashhh ya cállate zzzz… es cierto tengo que levantarme aaaaahhh porque a mi!

Yuka Tomo un baño para quitar pintura y otras cosas como quizas mal olor jejeje. Cepilló sus dientes, limpió su cara luego de eso buscó su ropa.

Yuka- no estoy hecha para este trabajo pero creo que será algo entretenido teniendo un jefe como Yuuto Kidou seguro y me la paso genial. – se dijo a si misma, quizás no sabe lo que le espera.

Mientras tanto en una sala del instituto Raimon.

Kidou- Espero que llegue a la hora y puntualmente, a la que le dije- estaba muy molesto por el hecho de que su hermana tomara unas vacaciones y lo dejara al cuidado de una extraña y descuidada chica, que no sabe de donde viene.

Endou- O sea a ¿qué horas tiene que venir?- Leyendo una revista deportiva.

Kidou- a las 2:00 pm espero que llegue antes de esa hora

Endou- descuida es su primer día seguro y llega a tiempo.- pasa la pagina- (mmm… que interesante) me encantan estos artículos.

Llega Fudou a la sala

Fudou- Hola que se cuentan- mirando una canasta de frutas

Kidou- nada, solo que estoy esperando

Fudou-Oh fruta!- Dijo muy feliz y empezó a buscar una en especial- no hay bananas- dijo casi llorando.

Endou- le dije a los demás que te dejaran pero creo que estaban deliciosas. – aun leyendo

Fudou- saben cuánto me gustan los plátanos- quejándose.

Kidou- si, si lo sabemos (loco) deja de pensar en eso que pareces mujer- sin nada que hacer.

Fudou- que me quisiste decir con eso (este quiere llamarme g…), Baka!

Kidou- quien sabe que pasa por tu mente- esbozó una sonrisa

Endou- Kidou ya casi son las 2:00 pm- dijo un poco preocupado

Kidou- Pero será posible que llegue tarde, Haruna porque me dejaste !

Fudou- deja de protestar que me molestas y si esperas tanto vas a echar raíces- se va.

Kidou- pero si serás ya me estoy enojando- se cruzó de brazos

En el estacionamiento se estaciona un auto color violeta era pequeño.

Yuka- al fin llegué- dijo victoriosa sacando sus cosas pero eran demasiadas cosas así que se les cayeron de las manos.- oh noo que descuidada soy.

?- ¿Te ayudo?

Pov Yuka

De repente miro al suelo viendo todas mis cosas tiradas me siento un poco tonta debí traerlas poco a poco me siento un poco inútil no se si seré capaz de reemplazar a Otonashi. Me arrodillo a recoger mis cosas, cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, mire hacia arriba y el solo se agachó y me ayudó a recoger.

Fin Pov

Yuka- Gouenji-san- dijo sorprendida- si muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

Gouenji- son muchas cosas- recogiendo- listo ya está.

Después de recoger el llevaba algunas cosas y la acompañó hasta su "nueva" oficina.

Yuka- Bien puedes dejarlas aquí – dijo señalando una mesa

Gouenji- de acuerdo (me caes muy bien) –pensó, mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa.

Yuka- Gouenji-san?- pregunto un poco apenada.

Gouenji- si?- la miró

Yuka- ¿me puedes dar un autógrafo? ^ ^- extendiéndole una pequeña libreta de blancas páginas y sonriéndole.

Gouenji- claro- firmó la libreta y luego se la entregó

Yuka- que maravilla, muchas gracias por todo

Gouenji- de nada- sonrió para ella.

Yuka lo abrazó de repente- ay pero que linda sonrisa- Gouenji sonrio ante tal acto y tales palabras.

Gouenji- "mi sonrisa es linda" – pensó

Yuka- Gouenji-san me tengo que ir mi nuevo jefe me espera- dijo apartándose de el- nos vemos- se llevó la libreta con ella y salió de la nueva oficina.

Pov de Gouenji

Esa nueva chica es muy divertida y linda, no se parece a mi hermanita pero en algo son iguales siguen siendo unas niñas; igual la mantendré vigilada a no ser que Yuuto le haga algo. Aunque pensándolo bien mi hermanita es mas madura.

Fin de pov

Yuka fue directo a la oficina de Kidou pero no le encontró.

Yuka- y ahora pues onde? – y en eso entra Kidou- a lo que ella siente una corriente recorrer su espina dorsal. Uii

Kidou- ah veo que ya estás aquí- dijo con seriedad.

Yuka- sí Señor, como usted me ordenó- estaba firme como soldado

Kidou- bien ya veo que cambió su aspecto, su ropa está mucho mejor (pero que con esa falda larga, preferiría unos pantalones, y además ¿pantimedias?) bien tenga esto, es la tabla de asistencia solo pase lista y marque a los que vinieron y siga mis instrucciones.

Yuka- hai hai ^^- creo que me irá mal- pensó ella

Kidou- Oishi-san sígame, para pasar lista de los chicos, tenga en cuenta que de ahora en adelante durante 2 semanas usted será mi asistente.

Yuka- Le recuerdo que yo tengo otro compromiso con Raimon, señor.

Kidou- hablaré con el director solo hasta que regrese mi hermana, usted será mi asistente y con respecto al paseo a la playa usted nos llevará solo porque iré yo mis amigos y los del equipo de futbol.

Yuka- si S-señor- ella temblaba un poco ya llegando al campo donde todos estaban calentado.- Jovenes en fila que pasaré lista. (Ay no soy buena en esto).

Todos los chicos se formaron mientras pasaba lista. Endou ya estaba.

Yuka- bien no ha faltado nadie señor

Kidou- bien, y Yuka

Yuka- si señor?

Kidou- deja de llamarme señor me haces sentir viejo

Yuka- ¿que no lo es?

Todos rieron ante tal pregunta

Kidou- no lo soy- dijo algo enojado

Endou- jajajaja bueno chicos a entrenar.

Kidou- Endou tu igual lo crees?

Endou- como crees amigo si ambos tenemos la misma edad. (yo parezco de menos)

Akane- una foto Oishi-san?

Yuka- por su puesto- se abrazo con Endou dejando a Kidou de lado; con los brazos cruzados en señal que le molesta no salir en la foto lo cual si pasó pero no se dio cuenta.

Midori- la nueva parece muy amable y divertida

Aoi- seguro y ya le puso el ojo a alguno ¿no lo creen?

Akane- seguro y yo apoyo a Gouenji-san – mientras tomaba fotos

Aoi- y porque él? Yo estoy con Kazemaru.

Midori- me da igual con quien aquí se viene a trabajar.

Akane- habrá muy pronto amor en el aire jejeje

Midori- lo que tu digas- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Que Trabajo mas pesado**

* * *

_Esta ves no se si habrá quedado divertido porque cuando escribi lloré un poco. Muchas gracias por sus review me animaron mucho._

* * *

Yuuto se retiró y fue a la dirección a tratar un asunto mientras…

Yuka- Endou-san me podría dar su autógrafo?

Endou- claro- escribió "Vamos a jugar futbol" firma:Endo

Yuka- ¡ein!?... gracias Endou-san- muy feliz con su autógrafo en eso…

Akane- Shindou!- gritó, a lo que todos pusieron atención

Shindou- mi piernaaa, me lastimeee! Ay como duele!

Kirino- estas bien?

Shindou- aaaaahh

Tenma- yo lo ayudo

Akane- mi pobre Shindo- muy preocupada

Yuka- tráiganlo- dijo firmemente

Shindou- no puedo apoyar mi pie- decía con dolor

Endou- yo lo cargo

Tenma- bien

Cuando Endou lo dejó en el suelo Yuka lo examinó

Yuka- mmm esto sí es grave

Shindou- de verdad? -Dijo preocupado

Yuka- no

Todos caen estilo anime

Shindou- entonces? Dígame que tengo y por favor diga las cosas con seriedad

Yuka- ok ok ok solo una torcedura nada grave- Yuka puso su mano y acaricio el lugar lesionado y se fue todo el dolor y todo regresó a estar normal.- solo deberías descansar

Shindou- pero ya no me duele- dijo sorprendido

Endou- creo que aun asi deberías descansar

Yuka- sipi ¿agua?- extendiéndole una botella

Shindou- g-gracias (porque ya no me duele)- luego se paró sin ningún problema

Yuka- bien sigan chicos

Todos- siii!

Kidou llega en ese momento, después que todo pasó.

Kidou- Shindou porque no practicas?

Endou- se lastimó y le mandamos a estar en reposo

Kidou- entiendo, y te duele mucho?

Shindou- no entrenador ya no duele y es muy extraño ya que era una torcedura que me provocó un fuerte dolor.

Kidou- es extraño, no está ni inflamado ni rojo- examinando con cuidado

Endou- Kidou tengo que hablarte a solas, sigueme

Kidou- ok

Yuka- (estoy en serios problemas)- decidió seguirlos

**En un lugar aparte; mientras los espía**

Endou- Kidou no se cómo decírtelo pero esta chica…

Kidou- que pasa con ella

Endou- ella ha curado a Shindou de una vez, no cabe duda de que ella es…

Yuka comiéndose las uñas- (que soy que, dilo ya y terminemos con esto, que soy un ser magico)

Kidou- dime, espera no me digas que es bruja

Endou- no te iba a decir que es una buena enfermera, mira que solo con pasar la mano Shindou estuvo mejor enseguida.

Kidou- bueno tendrá ese don

Endou- tienes una chica especial

Kidou- especialmente atolondrada y torpe. Y ni se diga es extremadamente infantil e irritante.

Yuka- Hey! Ups (mejor me pinto de aquí)- sale corriendo

Kidou- quien anda ahí?- preguntó pero nadie respondió

Endou- seguro es el viento

Kidou- que viento diría "Hey"

Endou- no lo se tal vez uno especial

Kidou- no será que- sale corriendo- me traerá muchos problemas ya lo sabia, Haruna baka

Endou- Kidou!

Yuka llegó y se sentó a mirar el entrenamiento- hola de que me perdí?

Akane- de nada solo lo de siempre- tomando fotos

Yuka- a ok, escuchen si les preguntan si yo me he movido de aquí digan que he estado siempre aquí ¿si?

Shindou- y porque deberíamos mentir?

Yuka- buen punto no me gusta mentir pero no quiero que mi jefe me regañe más por favor- pidió con ojos de perrito mojado.

Akane- yo digo que la apoyemos y no digamos nada- mientras paraba de tomar fotos

Midori- después de todo el entrenador Kidou tiene un mal genio.

Aoi- por mi no hay problema

Shindou- aun digo que eso estaría mal pero, está bien no diré nada y gracias por cúrame

Yuka- de nada, gracias chicos J

Llega Kidou y detrás Endou

Kidou- Oishi! Usted no entiende lo que significa hablar en privado?

Yuka- claro que lo se Señor.

Kidou- entonces ¿por que espiaba? Y deja de llamarme así por favor.

Yuka- Lo siento mucho, pero yo no me he movido de aquí para nada.

Kidou- ¿chicos eso es cierto?

Los chicos asintieron

Kidou- pero si yo escuché su voz claramente.

Yuka- habrá sido el viento porque yo aquí he estado todo el tiempo- sonreía

Kidou- (algún día sabré la verdad) bien pero si la llego a encontrar alguna vez espiando va ver con quien se está metiendo.

Yuka- que me haría usted?- preguntó nerviosa

Kidou- pues hago que la despidan

Yuka con aura negra- que malo es- dijo con un hilo de voz y haciendo circulitos en la tierra.

**En eso llega Fudou**

Fudou- Kidou, Endou las nubes se están poniendo negras- señalando el cielo

Endo- chicos terminamos por hoy, habrá mal tiempo asi que todos directo a casa rápido.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron a cambiarse

Kidou- Oishi, usted encárguese de recoger y llevar las botellas de agua, llevar las toallas a lavar y luego a mi oficina.

Yuka- hai- intentó acomodar las tollas rápido y las botellas pero no podía con todo

Aoi- espera ya te ayudo

Kidou- no, ella puede anda ve a casa

Aoi- pero…

Kidou- sin peros Sorano, obedece.

Aoi miró a Yuka, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla pero Yuka dijo que no se preocupara, todo estaría bien. Aoi se fue triste y molesta.

Kidou siguió, detrás Endo y Fudou. La dejaron sola y con la lluvia casi en cima

Yuka- ay no puedo con esta cantidad y la lluvia se me viene ya- cayeron las primeras gotas igual, Yuka había acomodado las botellas en un par de hieleras pero eran demasiadas y con las toallas definitivamente no podía. Y en eso…

?-te ayudo Oishi-san?- preguntó un joven de cabello azul con un tono verde.

Yuka- Kazemaru-kun, claro que necesito de tu ayuda- se le lanzó y abrazó sus piernas- gracias por ayudarme (gracias Dios por enviarme a este hombre tan buenooo).

Kazemaru- levántate que se nos cae el cielo- dijo con una sonrisa y la ayudo a pararse rápido

Yuka- Gracias de verdad- mientras recogían las cosas y la lluvia cayó un poco más fuerte.

Kazemaru- y que hacias haciendo esto?

Yuka- pues yo tenia que recoger esto asi que…- fue interrumpida

Kazemaru- Tú sola

Yuka- se que este no es el trabajo de Otonashi-san pero creo que esto me ayudará muchoooo…- se resbaló con un charquito de lodo y por consecuencia cayó sobre su falda XD y la encharcó toda de lodo y cuando intentó pararse cayó de nuevo pero de panza.

Kazemaru- dejame y te ayudo.

**En otra parte**

Endou- Kidou no crees que te estás pasando un poco con ella, dejarla recogiendo todo?

Kidou-…

Endou- la pobre debe de estar mojada con todas las toallas húmedas y pesadas, ni se diga que tiene que cargar todas las botellas en las hieleras, no te duele… ¿Kidou me estas escuchando?

Kidou se levanta sin decir nada y sale.

Endou- Kidou?... Kidou espera. (no lo voy a seguier, pero quiero)

En un lugar de Raimon

Kazemaru- seguro estarás bien?

Yuka- si en cuanto Kidou no me vea estaré bien

Kazemaru- bien supongo que me tendré que ir

Yuka- creo que si porque si Kidou viene y te ve estaré en serios problemas, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, aah espera dame tu autógrafo

Kazemaru- (?) ok- el autógrafo decía- para Yuka: Se mas rápida que el viento. Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Yuka- gracias- megasonrisa

Kazemaru- de nada- *sonrojado* (que tierna es) ahora me voy como el viento- desaparece

En las afueras por la cancha Kidou estaba viendo todo el panorama lluvioso a ver si la veía pero nada.

Kidou- Donde podrá estar (estará enojada conmigo, estará llorando o tendrá frio) pero en que rayos estoy pensando- debo ir a buscarla seguro ya esta dentro.

En una sala donde había cocina lavaderos y secadora y era un lugar agradable para pasar el rato había sillones y sillas mesitas, plantas ornamentales.

Yuka- listo con eso ahora bastará- acababa de echar las toallas a lavar – será mejor que me limpie la ropa. ¿uso magia? pero no quiero mejor no la uso total no creo que nadie venga y me vea cambiar con este nuevo remplazo- hizo magia y apareció una blusa manga larga blanca y una falda larga hasta la rodilla y la dejó ahí mientras intentaba quitarse la falda- listo ya desabotoné- Y en eso entra Kidou y ella lo mira

Kidou- Yo lo siento debí tocar, no he visto nada- sale de la habitación sonrojado- (que a sido eso, se intentaba cambiar? Y yo he entrado en un mal momento debí esperar en mi oficina)- se queda parado enfrente de la puerta

Yuka tenía los ojos hechos agua.

Yuka- (no se que hacer este ha sido un mal dia, primero me quedo dormida luego me mojo con la lluvia y encima me manda a llevar las cosas del equipo y sin ayuda de nadie, luego una caída en el lodo y ahora me ve quitándome la ropa, voy a morir) snif snif.

Kidou- (y ahora está llorando que le hice o es que cree que le llamaré la atención) que haré (no puedo entrar si no pensará que soy un pervertido)

Yuka se abrochó la falda y se levantó porque estaba llorando en el piso.

Yuka- Kidou-san me permite ir a cambiarme al baño?

Kidou echo un vistazo por la puerta- c-claro (pero se ve linda cuando llora)-Kidou se le acerca- porque siempre terminas con tu cara manchada ten- le extiende su pañuelo

Yuka- no es necesario ya me las arreglaré

Kidou- insisto, lo nececitas mas que yo- dijo extendiéndole aun el pañuelo y mirando para otro lado aun medio sonrojado.

Yuka- snif snif g-gracias- lo tomó enseguida vuelvo- tomó su ropa junto con el pañuelo y salió corriendo.

Kidou- creo que fui muy severo con ella es seis años menor que yo en que rayos estaba pensando en vez de ayudarla para que se acostumbre lo que hago es incomodarla. Creo que no está muy feliz y eso es mi culpa.

**En el baño**

Yuka- de verdad es bueno conmigo, me prestó su pañuelo- abrazó ese pañuelo- huele a el- ya se había cambiado y estaba limpia y el resto de la ropa estaba guardada en una bolsa, luego se hizo cargo de todas las toallas y botellas.

Al final fue con su jefe a recibir órdenes del resto de la semana.

Yuka- esto si que será duro para miiiii!

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**¿De quien esta enamorada?**

* * *

**Bien este capitulo me da pena, soy mala escritora, mala, mala, mala. me da penaaaaa lo admitoooo me daaaa penaaa.**

**bueno los invito a que lean.**

**Gracias por sus review.**

**Arigatou**

* * *

Yuka pov.

Ayer llovió todo lo que restaba de la tarde por consecuencia hoy está todo frío, lo siento en mi piel, son las 6:30 am esta vez estoy más despierta para comenzar mi día con mas ánimos.

Bajo mis escaleras aun en pijamas llego a la estancia me cambio los zapatos y abro la puerta camino hasta mi buzón de correo y lo abro miro que hay; el periódico, unas cartas y un pequeño paquete.

Entro a mi casa y dejo mis zapatos en la entrada luego me dirijo a la cocina y dejo el correo en la mesa veo el paquete y lo abro y descubro una pulsera muy bonita, delicadamente la sostengo, esas pequeñas joyitas que brillan hacen a mis ojitos deslumbrar. Espero atraer miradas en especial la de alguien ayyyy soy muy egoistaaaaa no me gusta ser asi, mejor y la disimulo.

Fin de pov.

Un rato después Yuka ya estaba lista para trabajar y si, si llevaba una falda larga

cuando llega al instituto Raimon y se reporta con Kidou.

Yuka- Bueños días, Yuka reportándose, señor!- Con pose militar

Kidou- Oishi que te he dicho, no me llames así

Yuka- lo siento mucho Señor. Ups gomen

Kidou- ya no importa, buenos días- (aaahg trajo otra falda larga si vuelvo a ver otra asi se la quito, un momento ¿en que pienso? Eso no es lógico porque si no queda sin… eso no me importa en nada lo que use no me debe de importar.) Yuka ve a traerme mi tasa de té.

Yuka- (en que piensa, le sangra un poco la nariz y ni cuenta se a dado) Kidou-san le…- fue interrumpida

Kidou- por favor ve y tráeme el té ¿si? Gracias

Yuka- ok en seguida- sale y se encuentra con Fudou- Buenos días Fudou-kun- haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Fudou- Buenos días (Oh pero que lleva en su muñeca eso lo quiero, pero no soy ladrón pero me atrae tanto, quiero esa pequeña joyaaa, creo que tengo que aguantarme la tentación) nos vemos luego pequeña.

Yuka- que no estoy pequeña! T-T

Fudou- a no? Bueno si tu lo crees así (pequeño piojo que se cree que es más alta que yo jajaja) bye

Yuka- bye- se va- me dijo pequeña buaaaa buaaa.

Fudou- Kidou buen… te sangra la nariz ¡bakaaa! Ajajaj en que piensas o que ves en tu monitor que no me invitas jeje.

Kidou- nada, nada- dijo alterado y sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse- acaso crees que soy como tú viendo y pensando cosas indecentes. Pues no, no soy así mi mente es muy limpia.

Fudou- tsk si como no. Ya me voy solo pasé a saludar hoy tengo una cita con Fuyuuka la llevaré a cenar y luego a bailar un rato y luego me la llevo a la ca…- interrupción

Kidou- ya no me cuentes, pervertidor de mentes puras.

Fudou- ya te iba a contar lo mejor, me dejas con las ganas Kidou Baka.

Kidou- (?) largo ya de aquí.

Fudou- así tratas a tu mejor amigo, tu te lo pierdes y ya consíguete una novia- mientras sale corriendo

Kidou- vete- le avienta un lapicero- en eso entra Yuka a la cual casi le da.

Yuka- aaaah- perdiendo un poco el equilibrio- por poco y se me cae la tasa

En eso venia Kidou acercándose y Fudou regreso y la empujó con todo y tasa haciendo que Kidou y Yuka se estrellaran por consecuencia ambos quedaron empapados de té.

Yuka- ay no como lo siento, pero como?

Fudou regresó- lo siento tanto fue un impulso no me resistí y la empujé.

Kidou- Fudou bakaaa! Mira lo que has hecho y a propósito.

Yuka- me odias, que te hice Fudou! No debiste empujarme mira ahora tendré que limpiar y ni se diga de mi ropa.

Kidou- y la mia, me las vas a pagar- coge la tasa- con esto te voy a dar para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo.

Fudou- mejor me pinto de aquí.- sale corriendo- (lo que hago por ti torpe y no lo aprecias, te empujo a la chica y así me lo agradeces tratando de pegarme con una tasa) Kidou esto lo hago por tu bien.

Kidou- ¿por mi bien? Es más bien, por tu diversión siempre me haces enfadar.

Yuka- ya basta- corre tras ellos

Fudou- me encanta sacarte de tus casillas es mi diversión.

Qué vergüenza ellos dos corriendo por Raimon como niños pequeños mientras algunos murmuraban sobre su comportamiento.

Yuka- vale, yaaa párenle los dos, dejen de pelear- se interpuso entre los dos

Kidou- Oishi no te metas, esto es entre el y yo

Fudou- dejala que te defienda total nunca te defiendes solo- empujó a Yuka haciendo que Kidou la atrapara.

Yuka- aaahh- abrazó a Kidou cerrando los ojos

Kidou- Fudou ya estuvo no?, ya la empujaste demasiado

Fudou- así me gusta Kidou, defendiendo a las señoritas indefensas como ella. Ya me tengo que ir.- se va tranquilo

Kidou- estas bien?- preguntó

Yuka- si estoy bien- empezó a llorar- pero odio que me empujen, odio tropezar y caer.

Kidou- ya cálmate y regresemos a dentro. Te entiendo bien

Yuka- gracias.

Un rato después Yuka tocó y entro a la oficina de Kidou con una nueva tasa de té. En eso Kidou se estaba cambiando la camisa, ella vio todo la parte de arriba descubierta.

Kidou- toca antes de entrar!- super rojo

Yuka- ni que le avergonzara estar así además me las cobro por lo de ayer, y si toqué.

Kidou- ni te vi ya te lo dije.- vistiéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

Yuka dejó la tasa- Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Kidou- ejem, si puedes

Yuka- con todo respeto, ¿es usted un pervertido?

Kidou- que noooo, mi mente es pura e inocente.

Yuka- entonces ¿por qué le sangraba la nariz hace rato?

Kidou- el calor, hacía calor. (si eso, calor que inteligente soy).

Yuka- de verdad yo tengo un poco de frio esta mañana.- mirada curiosa

Kidou- no me mires así me pones nervioso. (hey yo soy el que debería mirarte de esa manera y ponerte nerviosa, no tu a mí. ¿Qué hago?)

Yuka- ah se me olvidaba tome igual no lo use, pero lo lavé y lo planché- le extiende el pañuelo.

Kidou- gracias por devolvelo- agarrando el pañuelo, pero esta no lo quería soltar

Yuka- (es mio déjemelo)- sonriendo

Kidou- ya lo puedes soltar

Yuka- ya lo solté- aun sonriendo

Kidou- no es ciertooo

Yuka- siiii lo es, a lo siento jejeje ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer.

Kidou- ok nos vemos a la hora de entrenar en el otro campo

Yuka- entendido- se va

Kidou- esto que es?- agarra la pulsera- esto es de ella? Que fino gusto, cuando me acuerde se lo regreso. (nda/: y por qué no ahora)- lo guardó en su maletín y luego se acercó el pañuelo a la nariz- esto tiene perfume? Como se atreve (pero es muy suave el aroma que delicadeza) en verdad como se atreve.- aun con el pañuelo en la nariz en eso entra Endo.

Endo- buenos días Kidou, que haces?

Kidou es asusta y quita el pañuelo de la cara- nada es solo que estaba, bueno eso no importa

Endou- Kidou no te nos vuelvas loco es muy raro eso de ponerte un pañuelo en la cara o acaso estabas durmiendo y yo te desperté- mientras lo sacudia de los hombros.

Kidou- Endou ya basta no es lo que parece y no te metas en mis asuntos, por Dios cálmate. ¿A qué venias?

Endou- tengo planes para el entrenamiento y venia a discutirlas contigo.

Kidou- bien empieza

Endo- vale (pareciera que fueras el dueño de la escuela)

Mucho más tarde; tiempo de descanso.

Yuka se acerca a Akane

Yuka- Yamana

Akane- si Oshi-san- tomando un juguito

Yuka- podrías ayudarme

Akane- en que puedo ayudarla.

Yuka- ven sígueme

Akane- ok- en eso pasan Aoi y Midori

Midori- Akane a dónde vas?

Akane- ahora vuelvo no se preocupen estaré con Oishi-san

Aoi- te esperamos pues

En un lugar apartado estas estaban hablando en eso Kidou venia y vio que algo raro se estaba tramando y decidió espiar (nda/: que no te enseñaron que no debes espiar ni escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, eso no fue lo que le dijo Kidou a Yuka?)

Yuka- te pago por traerme 5 fotos

Akane- ok será divertido espiarlo

Kidou- (a que se refiere, fotos ¿de quién?)

Yuka- sabes bien que hacer y quien es, me las mandas por correo cuando puedas.

Akane-vale ya me tengo que ir.

Kidou y Akane se encontraron, mirada fija en los dos, el nervioso y ella con la cara bien tranquila.

Snap- tomo una foto y luego se va corriendo dejándolo un poco aturdido y sorprendido.

Kidou- quiero saber que hacías Oishi

Yuka- haciendo negocios y usted?

Kidou- acabo de llegar

Yuka- de verdad no estaba espiándonos XD

Kidou- c-claro que no, siga haciendo sus cosas- salió corriendo en dirección a la de Akane.

Yuka- aaah casi me descubre, eso estuvo cerca

Más adelante Kidou alcanzó a Akane

Kidou- Yamanaaaa espera

Akane- ehhh no puedo tengo que ir con mis amigas gomen

Kidou- ahh no- se adelanta y se pone enfrente- dime a quien le tienes que tomar fotos?

Akane- no puedo decirlo

Kidou- cuanto te va a pagar? Yo, yo te pagaré mas

Akane- lo siento pero no se de que me habla lo único que puedo decirle es que ella está enamorada.- se va- jejej

Kidou- e-ena… enamorada- se detuvo a pensar- (¿de quién, de Gouenji, de Endou, ella no sabe que el está casado, de Fudou lo dudo de Hiroto, nada más se han visto una vez aaah rayos me duele la cabeza no puede ser, de quien?) mejor me voy a refrescar un rato. Se va.

En otra parte

Aoi- Akane-chan porque tardaste tanto

Akane- solo quería que le hiciera un favor eso es todo

Midori- que tipo de favor?

Akane- secreto

Midori- aaah pero cuenta no se lo diremos a nadie

Akane- no puedo pero les diré que está enamorada

Midori y Aoi- en serio, de quien

Akane- NA-I-SHO jeje

Aoi- que ganas tengo de saber, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo.

Midori y Aoi- Dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo.

Akane- ya, solo porque no soporto la presión de grupo se los diré, acérquense- las dos se acercaron- *a Oishi le gusta…*

Aoi- no puede ser

Midori- seguro no escuché bien? Le gusta el, estas segura?

Akane- segura- haciendo la señal de paz.

**Capitulo extra:**

Fudou y Fuyuuka por la noche

Fudou- te ves excelente mi amor, muy hermosa esta noche

Fuyuuka- exageras- dijo sonrojándose- ¿a dónde iremos?¡

Fudou- te llevaré a cenar a un restaurante y luego abailar

Fuyuuka- de verdad?

Fudou- si, esta noche es para los dos, solo nosotros no importan los demás ni importa la escritora, esta noche la pasaremos bien.

Se van y en el restaurante de comida italiana

Fuyuuka- bien yo quiero espagueti con salsa blanca y una ensalada de verduras.

Fudou- tráigame la lasaña pero con mucho queso y tráigame vino blanco por favor

Mesero- excelente ahora se traigo- se va

Fuyuuka- me encanta el ambiente y me encanta pasarla contigo mi amor

Fudou- mi vida que mejor momento que este para decirte cuanto te amo, te amo mas alla de la luna y por si no fuera te prometo la luna y las estrellas mi querida Fuyuuka.

Fuyuuka- que lindas palabras yo te amo demasiado (cuando será el día en que me propongas matrimonio?) te amo.

Mesero- aquí esta su orden que la disfruten

Luego de comer salieron y fueron a revolver un rato el estomago bailando

Fuyuuka- no me había divertido asi hace mucho

Fudou- conmigo todo se vuelve divertido Darling, bailemos baby

Fuyuuka al rato le pidió algo de tomar y después Fudou se la llevó a su apartamento.

Fudou- quiero hacer esto contigo baby, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo.

Fuyuuka- pero Akio tengo miedo

Fudou- no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí contigo

Fuyuuka- pues por eso

Fudou- nani?

Fuyuuka- no, no es eso es que creo que no estoy lista aun

Fudou- eso no es problema iremos despacio y con dulzura

Fuyuuka- seguro?

Fudou- claro- la comenzó a besar con dulzura

Fuyuuka- aa A-Aki-o

El comenzó a quitarle el vestido y ella igual empezó a desabotonar la camisa de el y rato después ambos quedaron desnudos el uno al otro (nda/: me da pena)

Fuyuuka estaba muy roja a mas no poder mientras el recorría con su vista deleitándose con lo que veía, pero se sentía un poco avergonzado (nda/: ya se le pasará ¿no?. El empezaba a acariciar cada parte de ella igual ella no se quedaba atrás (vamos a decirlo no soy buena narrando este tipo de situación)

El besaba su dulce cuello y ella suspiraba, sus latidos aumentaban.

Fuyuuka- oh Akio ve despacio

Fudou- eso intentaré pero no te aseguro nada

Fuyuuka- solo intentalo

Fudou se preparó para entrar en ella estaba nervioso mientras la besaba y agarraba la mano de Fuyuuka. Entró poco a poco; lo que para ella era dolor al principio se fue convirtiendo en placer para ambos.

En otra parte, casa de Kidou

Kidou revisa su maletín

Kidou- me lo quedaré por un tiempo, hasta que te desesperes buscando esta joya. Así te haré sufrir un poco ¿no?- se pone el pañuelo en la cara (¬¬ denuevo?).

* * *

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Me quieren solo por mi dinero**

* * *

Bien esta vez me he inspirado muy raro, creo que la historia ha perdido lo que era al principio era pero bueno las cosas cambian el rumbo, todo es para bien o para mal, al leerla me hizo reir no se si tendrá algo de humor, pero bueno les invito a leer :3

* * *

Era de mañana (11:00 am) Todos los chicos estaban a punto de venir a la práctica.

Kidou- quiero que sea perfecto, Oishi!- la llamó

Yuka- mande! :3

Kidou: empiece a contar regresivamente- (nda/:está probando para ver si llegan todos cuando se termine de contar.)

Yuka- para que?

Kidou- solo hágalo y desde el 10 por favor

Yuka- ok, 0,1,2,3,10,9,8,7,6,5,4 listo :3

Ya llegaban los chicos a entrenar

Kidou- pero que ha sido eso- perdiendo la paciencia- cuente bien

Yuka- pero si es mi nueva forma de contar

Kidou le pega en la cabeza con un cuadernillo enrollado (no sé de donde salió)- déjese de tonterías.

Yuka- auuuuuuu- sobándose la cabeza

Shinzuke- ¿entrenador por que le pegó?

Kidou- etto…

Midori- pobre… *no tiene corazón*- lo dijo susurrando y con mirada de desprecio hacia él.

Kidou- ahora me miran como si fuera el malo- penzó- Chicos a calentar ya!

Kirino- pero…

Kidou- ya ve a tu calentamiento (pero que se creen, que son más que yo?)- Kidou hace un movimiento con el brazo y en eso Yuka se venía acercando y él le da con el brazo en la cabeza.- Oishi cuanto lo siento

Yuka- me pega otra vez, jooo usted si que pega duro.- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Kidou hace pose de campeón y dice- esto pega duro- y se besa el brazo- (volviendo a la realidad)- Oishi de verdad lo lamento.

Yuka- se aprovecha de que soy pequeña- lo miró y con lagrimas en los ojos

Kidou- no es verdad (rayos ya va a llorar de nuevo)- Sorano trae acá una toallita con agua fría.

Aoi- en seguida- busca la toallita- tenga

Kidou- gracias, Oishi póngalo donde más le duela.

Yuka lo miro- (?)- ella estaba sentada en el banquillo y al lado Kidou

Kidou- quiero decir donde le di el golpe.

Yuka- ahhhh

Kidou- Baka- le pegó en la pierna (en el muslo)

Yuka- (malo) y ahora me pega ahí

Tsurugi- tenía que ser Kidou Yuuto, pervertido- mirando hacia el banquillo

Tenma- de que hablas?- preguntando

Tsurugi- nada Matsukaze

Kidou- gomen no se qué me pasa.- dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza

Yuka- seguramente tiene la regla :D

Kidou- yo entiendo el por qué, ya estoy sacado de quicio usted y sus comentarios sin sentidoooo! Yo no tengo la REGLAAAA.

Yuka- ya entendí, tenga la tabla de entrenamiento y póngalos ya a practicar de una buena vez.

Kidou- deja de darme ordenes, yo soy quien la manda a usted, no usted a mi, entendido

Yuka- entendido :3

Kidou- bien chicos… fue interumpido

Yuka- todos pueden empezar a entrenar- le quita la tabla de ejercicios- capitán tenga esta copia ya ustedes saben que hacer.

Tenma- hai, vamos chicos a empezar

Todos- ooooh

Kidou-(chica de la falda, me está quitando mi trabajo)

Yuka- espero no se moleste, pero es mi deber servirle y que usted no se esfuerce tanto, ¿no lo cree así?

Kidou- ejem la verdad es que no sé qué decir… pero sigue siendo mi trabajo, obedezca mis instrucciones solamente.

Yuka- está bien- mira a donde los chicos practican

Kidou- (no es posible que no se acuerde de su pulsera, bien me la quedaré un tiempo más)

Akane – Kidou-sempai me permite una foto?

Kidou- claro por qué no (me estoy haciendo más famoso) así está bien?

Akane- claro con esa pose que mujer no se resistiría…- toma la foto

Kidou- que quisiste decir?

Akane- es que tiene una apariencia muy linda (parece mosquita jijijiji)

Kidou- limítese a decir ese tipo de comentario

Akane- vale- se va

Kidou- (no cabe duda de que atraigo a las chicas).

Un rato más tarde después del entrenamiento

Kidou en su oficina

Kidou- detesto que Endou me deje todo el entrenamiento, estoy cansado necesito un masaje- dándose palmaditas en los hombros.

Yuka entra- le traigo un juguito de manzanita, le hará bien lo se

Kidou- Yu… quiero decir Oishi- agarrando el jugo

Yuka- (iba a decir mi nombre) dígame- lo mira

Kidou- páseme su correo electrónico, la dirección de su casa y su teléfono.

Yuka- para?

Kidou- se supone que es algo que tengo que saber ¿no?

Yuka- pues si pero no me estará molestando con llamadas, mensajes y visitas?

Kidou- por supuesto que no, no soy un invasor de vidas

Yuka- ok mi dirección es esta, este es mi teléfono y este es mi correo Yuka122

Kidou- vives un poco lejitos, ya me aprendí tu teléfono y bueno te enviaré un mensaje. Muy pronto tendrás una visita y una llamada mía.

Yuka- (invasor) bien me retiro- se va

Kidou- ya se irá acostumbrando a mi presencia.

Yuka se sienta y enciende su computadora. Inicia sesión

Tiene 1 invitación

Aceptar o rechazar

Yuka- acepto (jjajajajajajaaja me da cosa)- clik- a ver todo lo que tiene Kidou- mira todo el perfil- Fotos a verrrr, mejor guardo las que me gusten.

En la oficina de Kidou

Kidou- quiero ver que es lo que tiene, álbumes de fiesta, en la playa? Se ve interesante.- abre el álbum- ¿pero que es esto? Aun así trae un vestido largo, muy fresco. (Quiero ver como se ve en traje de baño) espera creo que en esta foto sus amigas intentan sacarle el vestido… -en eso entra Fudou

Fudou- a quien le vas a sacar el vestido, Kidou?- camina en dirección a la portátil de Kidou- déjame ver con que te relajas en tu tiempo libre.

Kidou- a nadie le voy a quitar el vestido, baka!

Fudou- oh vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, ¿no es Oishi? Kidou no me digas que te gusta

Kidou- que… gustar de que hablas solo miraba sus fotos, ella no me gusta en lo absoluto, es fea.

Fudou- ya veo y que hacías mirando sus fotos playeras, acaso querías verla en ropa de baño, te conozco Kidou. Te conozco bacalao aunque vengas disfrasau.

Kidou- te dije que quería una mujer a mi altura

Fudou- pues alto no eres- mirándolo de pies a cabeza- ella está a tu altura

Kidou- baka, ella es casi del tamaño de Sorano un tanto más alta, pero ese no es el punto.

Fudou- entonces cuál es tu punto? señor cara de mosca.

Kidou- en serio ya deja tus comentarios que si no esté lindo puño dañara tu boca.

Fudou- Kidou tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Kidou- de que se trata?

Fudou- déjame conseguirte una cita con Yuka.

Kidou- ni loco, ya te lo dije una mujer más seria, quiero que sea elegante.

Fudou- esas mujeres que mencionas querer, son aquellas que se llevarán tu fortuna hasta te matarán y heredarán tu dinero, tu casa y tus pertenencias.

Kidou- Rayos eso no es cierto

Fudou- hagamos la prueba en la noche, te llevaré a un bar.

Kidou- ok

En la noche

Fudou estaba en casa de Kidou, el cual se estaba preparando.

Kidou- que tal esta camisa

Fudou- tu eres un aburrido toda tu ropa es elegantiosa

Kidou- corrige tu forma de hablar, se dice elegante

Fudou- ven te ayudaré, desabróchate un poco esa camisa muestra lo que tienes- tomó unas tijeras y cortó un poco los jeans de Kidou y luego los rasgó un poco.

Kidou- ese era mi mejor pantalón

Fudou- tienes de mejor calidad en tu closet y puedes ir de compras cuando quieras. Ahora cortemos tu cabello- con las tijeras

Kidou- mi hermoso cabello nadie lo toca.

Fudou- ok, ok quitemos tus gafas de mosca.- acercándosele

Kidou- son parte de mi me hacen ver bien guapo- agarrando sus gafas.

Fudou- desentonan con el atuendo.- estaba de brazos cruzados

Kidou- si a esto se le puede llamar atuendo- se señalaba- bueno me las quitaré.- se las quita

Fudou- wow que bellos ojos Kidou (vampiro nocturno)

Kidou- gracias pero no seas raro.

Fudou- es un elogio, sabes hoy vi a Gouenji ligando con Yuka

Kidou- es mi asistente quien le da derecho a el de hablarle a ella- con fuego en los ojos.

Fudou- si te gusta ella.

Kidou- cállate, ya vámonos necesito una novia.

En casa de Yuka

Yuka- aaaa que duro día mejor me relajo viendo anime y me pinto las uñas para mañana tenerlas de color perla.- mágicamente las uñas se cubrieron de de ese color. – ahora estoy más tranquila no tengo que esperar a que se sequen, si que tengo suerte de tener poderes mágicos.- recostada en el sofá viendo tv.

En algún bar de la ciudad de Inazuma

Fudou- ves Kidou un mundo de lindas mujeres que quieren tu dinero.

Kidou- a qué clase de bar me has traído

Mujer- hola lindo- dirigiéndose a Kidou- me invitas una copa

Kidou- seguro linda- con tono sexy- se van y se sientan

Fudou- ta embobado, tsk yo jamás me dejo embobar

Mujer- hola Akio me acompañas con mis amigas

Fudou- claro baby- se va con ella y sus amigas

Kidou paga las copas, mostrando cuánto dinero tenía en su billetera, mientras que a la chica le brillaban los ojos.

Mujer- gracias por invitarme la verdad es que necesitaba compañía de un hombre tan hermoso como tu (NDA/ esta mujer es mas alta que el ¬¬*)

Kidou- gracias yo también disfruto de tu compañía he tenido un día muy pesado.

Mujer- me llamo Abe Amaya pero puede llamarme Amaya o Maya y cuál es tu nombre.

Kidou- Kidou Yuuto

Amaya- quieres acompañarme a mi apartamento, te divertirás un rato.

Kidou- no se la verdad es que vine con un amigo si es que a eso se le puede llamar amigo. No estaría bien dejarlo solo.

Amaya- pero tu amigo está bien acompañado no creo que a él le importe si te das una escapadita conmigo; ándale di que sí. (Que premio me he ganado) te daré masaje y también te daré la oportunidad de que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

Kidou- (la oportunidad de hacer lo que quiera, se me hace agua la boca jeje, la verdad es que hoy sería la primera vez que hago esto y que tal si dice que soy inexperto o a las mujeres les gustan inocentes? Debo aparentar que se sobre el tema, la verdad nunca lo había pensado en mi cabeza solo hay futbol y mas futbol, pues ahora tengo que probarla con dinero) Te pago lo que quieras tengo mucho dinero y no me importaría gastarlo (ahora debes decir que no quieres el dinero para demostrarle a Akio que las mujeres no se interesan por mi dinero).

Amaya- perfecto seré tuya mi precio es muy caro escojiste a la mejor chica que hay.

Kidou- (maldito Fudou me trajo a una bar donde hay puras Pu… mejor no digo mas) sabes he cambiado de opinión y no es por ti soy yo no me siento bien estoy un poco mareado.- se levanta y se dirige a la salida y luego acelera el paso llega a su auto, se monta y enciende el auto.

Fudou- (Kidou eres un cobarde, yo tenía razón) lo siento niñas me tengo que ir

Las chicas- ay no Akio quédate- suplicaban

Fudou- me tengo que ir a casita nenas pero pronto volveré.- se va y cuando sale mira que no está el auto estacionado- tsk me dejó botao, baka ahora tendré que ir en taxi porque no traje mi auto.

Kidou aun conduciendo

Kidou- no sé en qué pensaba estuve a punto de irme con una chica que probablemente haya tenido cantidades de amantes, parejas o lo que sea. Yo solo quiero una que sea mía, solo mía no la quiero compartir con nadie.- conduciendo sin rumbo- aaaa estoy un poco mareado, Yuka estará en casa? Me he alejado un poco del rumbo de mi casa, creo que le haré una visita.

Kidou conduce hasta llegar a la casa de ella.

Kidou- están las luces apagadas ¿estará durmiendo? No importa de todas formas soy su jefe y que me ayude con este mareo.- Kidou baja del auto y toca.

Yuka- Quien es?- no hubo respuesta, volvieron a tocar- aaa no dejan a uno ver anime, ya voy- se levanta del sillón, camina y abre la puerta- si di… aaahh- pega un pequeño grito y cierra la puerta.

Kidou- espera soy yo, Kidou, abre la puerta (rayos es que no me reconoció por mis gafas)

Yuka- en verdad es usted?- abre la puerta

Kidou- si déjame entrar es que me siento mareado.

Yuka- bueno es que es la primera vez que veo sus ojos y bueno me asusté un poco.

Kidou- ni que fuera un vampiro- pasó adentro

Yuka- tome asiento, probablemente su mareo se deba a que no está acostumbrado a estar sin sus gafitas.

Kidou- probablemente- sentandose

Yuka- o tal vez tomo algo de alcohol- dijo, sirviendo un poco de agua

Kidou- como lo supo?

Yuka- en verdad lo hizo?- le da un vaso con agua

Kidou- estuve a punto de cometer un grave error, estuve a punto de irme y acostarme con una mujer.

Yuka- que tiene eso de malo, o es que acaso le gustan los hombres?

Kidou- a mi nooo yo… pues a mi me gustan las mujeres.

Yuka le pega con el puño en la cabeza- porque me cuenta sus aventuras? A mí no me interesa con quien sale o que haga con su vida.

Kidou- no tienes la fuerza suficiente de pegarme, vaya que eres débil. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, me siento mal por eso, que ves en la tele? Toma el control de la tele.

Yuka- no le importa deme acá- se le tira encima y pelea por el control

Kidou- compórtate- alejándole el control

Yuka- es mi casa yo hago lo que quiero, deme mi control de una vez

Kidou enciende la tele- que es esto, ves anime? Eres…

Yuka- si y que, ¿le molesta?- dijo resignada en el otro extremo del sillón ya no pelea más, total ya encendió la tele.

Kidou- no me molesta que seas otaku, además porque tu piyama es tan reveladora.

Yuka- es kawaii, un tanto infantil y no es reveladora solo hace enseñar mas mis piernas y brazos y deje de mirarme que ahora no tiene sus gafas para esconder su mirada detrás de ellas.

Kidou- (rayos y todo es culpa de Fudou) y además pantuflas de conejo jejej eso no lo conocía de ti.

Yuka- bien, ya se siente mejor con gusto le muestro la salida- un poco enojada

Kidou- no gracias creo que estoy bien cómodo aquí, déjame reposar aquí, solo por unos minutos vale me iré cuando se me pase la pesadez- se acomoda

Yuka apaga la tele y saca el DVD- iré a leer me avisa cuando se va a ir.

Kidou- no te preocupes yo te llamo.

Un rato después

Yuka- que raro porque no me ha llamado. Se para de la silla de su habitación y baja las escaleras y mira a Kidou bien dormido- se quedó dormido y ahora que hago, lo despierto? No, se enfadará conmigo ahhh bueno total no le hace daño a nadie- busca una manta y lo tapa- Buenas noches Yuuto Kidou.- sube a descansar.

* * *

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Los invito a Cenar**

* * *

Era de mañana, un nuevo día comienza Kidou va abriendo poco a poco los ojos y mira a su alrededor.

Kidou- ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba- esta no es mi casa como he terminado aquí?- escucha el sonido de la regadera en el baño, camina y se para en frente de la puerta del baño- (quiero abrir pero, un momento me acabo de acordar en casa de quien estoy) mis gafas no las traigo- se tocó la cara- ahora se escuchaba el sonido de una secadora- (Y si entro y está… no quiero ni imaginar) mejor me quedo acá sentado.

En eso se abre la puerta y sale ella- ambos gritan- aaahhhh

Yuka- que haces parado aquí?

Kidou- que le pasó a tu cabello?- mirándole la cabeza y tratando de no reírse.

Yuka- que? Solo está esponjado y no me mires que estoy sin ropa.

Kidou- tienes una bata de baño jajajajajajaja- no se aguantó mas

Yuka- es lo mismo y no te riaaaaas, ahora me voy a vestir

Kidou- espera jejeje s-si quieres te puedo ayudar con tu cabello.- tocándoselo

Yuka- deje de tocar mi cabello

Kidou- bueno me dejas usar tu baño?

Yuka- ok, ahí están las toallas y el jabón o lo que quiera usar.

Kidou- luego me iré a casa a cambiarme de ropa- cierra la puerta.

Yuka- aaah que haré con él, mejor me visto y me peino para que no se burle

Kidou estaba viendo los productos, shampoo, acondicionadores, cremas, jabones- a ver que usaré, ¿ese shampoo tiene ojo y forma de pez? L'oreal kids? Veamos aquí tiene 4 mas pero este no tiene ojo, 3 en 1 y además me puedo bañar con el mi cuerpo, sí que es una niña igual usaré este producto si no le importa, naa estoy seguro que no le importará que use esto. Total dijo que usara lo que quisiera.

Yuka se estaba vistiendo y luego tomó un cepillo y empezó a peinarse, cada pasada que daba a su cabello hacia que este se alaciara- oh veo que me está creciendo, listo ahora me maquillaré, un poco de sombra color café claro, y brillo labial eso es todo, ahora bajaré a preparar el desayuno.

Bajo y miró en dirección al baño y luego se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a buscar harina, un huevo, sal, leche, azúcar, mantequilla y polvo de hornear. Comenzó a mezclar todo (claro en medidas para que no salga mal.) mientras arregla todo en la mesa.

Kidou sale del baño- mmm pero que bien huele, tengo un poco de hambre- se acerca a la cocina- Oishi me da pena pedirte un favor pero…

Yuka lo mira- (solo trae el pantalón o/o y tiene el cabello mojado ay me muero ) pídeme lo que quieras.

Kidou- puedo desayunar contigo y te prometo que luego me voy.

Yuka- estaba haciendo más por si quería comer, descuide usted se puede ir cuando guste. ^^ Tenga espero y le guste

Kidou- pancakes, hace mucho que no pruebo de estos y tienes miel! Puedo

Yuka- adelante, me espera? iré a buscar mi correo.

Kidou- ok- le empieza a echar mucha miel- creo que me volveré adicto al azúcar- luego empieza a comer- deliciosoooo- le brillaban los ojos y comia mas y le hechaba mas miel.

Yuka- ya… vol- vi- Mirando el tarro de miel medio vacio

Kidou- gomen creo que se me pasó la mano, no te preocupes yo te lo repongo.

Yuka- no es necesario la verdad tengo otros tarros mas.- Le sirve un poco de leche

Kidou- arigatou y que tienes ahí

Yuka- es una carta

Kidou- ¿de quien?

Yuka- de mi hermana

Kidou- tienes una hermana, como se llama?

Yuka- algún dia se la presentaré pero ahora no le puedo decir su nombre, es mejor que ella se lo diga.

Kidou- me quedo con las ganas entonces?

Yuka- si :3- abre la carta y la lee- XD Kidou es re…- Kidou se le queda viendo, como ¿yo que tengo que ver?- permiso iré a responder.- saca un papel y un sobre con estampilla- escribe la carta y la lleva al buzón.

Luego, luego Kidou recoge las cosas y ella entra.

Yuka- déjalas ahí yo me encargo de eso.

Kidou- pues ya creo que debo irme, me encantó tu desayuno nos vemos. (Creo que tendré que venir más a menudo) cuando sale afuera- ayyyy mis ojooos.

Yuka- lo sabia es vampiro :D

Kidou- me voy rápido a casa, nos vemos en Raimon.

Hora de entrada

Yuka baja del auto- ayyy es hora de trabajaaarrr, se dirige a la oficina de Kidou. Ohayooo jefe.- mira a Kidou- que le pasaaaa.

Kidou- me duelen los ojos, están rojos e hinchados.

Yuka- descuide yo le pondré un pañito de agüita fría.

Al rato

Yuka- aquí traje el pañito- se lo pone en sus ojos y pasa la mano- cuando se pase el frio se puede quitar el paño- me voy.

Kidou- ok, hey Yuka… perdón Oishi tráeme mi taza de té.

Yuka- en seguida (me dijo Yuka :D)

En la entrada de Raimon

Fubuki- Yukimura recuerda portarte bien estaremos hasta las 12:30 ok

Yukimura- ya lo sé, solo venimos de visita me portaré bien te lo prometo J

Fubuki- bien te veo luego iré a saludar a mis amigos

Yukimura vió como Fubuki se alejaba- cambió su mirada a algo más travieso- aaaaahhh- salió corriendo y preguntando a cada persona que veía- Has visto a Masaki Kariya, has visto a Masaki Kariya- luego se encuentra con Yuka- Has… visto… donde he visto tu cara?

Yuka- mi cara que con mi cara?

Yukimura- debe ser mi imaginación, estudias aquí?

Yuka- nooo ToT Yo trabajo aquí

Yukimura- pero es que estas a mi altura, jjajajaja- sale corriendo

Yuka- no corras en los pasillo- entra a la oficina- su té ^^

Kidou mirándose a un espejo- Yuka cual tu técnica, mis ojos están normales de nuevo.

Yuka- descuide me puede llamar Yuka y mi técnica sigue siendo secreto.

Kidou- cuando me lo cuentas?

Yuka- nunca- tomando las gafas y se las pone- veo verde de verdad ve asi.

Kidou- yo veo natural

Yuka- bueno tómese el té- entra Endou

Endou- Kidou, Fubuki está aquí ven a saludar.

Kidou- toca antes de entrar, Endo. Me llevo la taza, ahora vuelvo Yuka.

Yuka- vale, pero mejor estaré por otro lado.

Endou- desde cuando la llamas por su nombre?

Kidou- yo llamarla por su nombre, siempre la llamo por su apellido.

Endou- de verdad Kidou la llamaste Yuka.

Kidou recordó el momento en que ella le dio permiso- ya me acordé creo que me estoy acostumbrando.- entran a otra sala y ven a Fubuki.

Fubuki- Kidou hace mucho tiempo no te veía, como has estado

Kidou- bien, bien con un poco de trabajo ya que Haruna está de vacaciones.

Fubuki- debe de ser un poco difícil.

Endou- claro que no ahora tiene un reemplazo es una chica así de bajita.-Abrazando a Kidou

Fubuki- es casi del tamaño de mi Yukimura

Endou- si pues- suena su teléfono- un momento- sale de la sala

Fubuki- Kidou tengo un problema

Kidou- cuál es el problema?- tomando su te- aaaggg esto le falta azúcar- dejando la taza en una mesa

Fubuki- pues veras, no, mejor no te lo cuento ya que tú no tienes novia, mejor se lo cuento a Endou que el si está casado.

Kidou quedó congelado y con la boca abierta.

Fubuki- Endou!- lo llama y sale a buscarlo

Endou- si luego te llamo bye mi amor- cuelga- dime Fubuki

Fubuki- Endou ya que estás casado aconséjame para conseguir una chica

En eso se acerca Yukimura aun buscando a Kariya y escucha la voz de su Sempai y se aguanta un poco para escuchar a escondidas.

Endou- mmm… veamos para cazar a una chica, déjame pensar

Yukimura tenía un aura tan oscura y sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos de lo enojado que estaba- (quiere conquistar a una chica, que va a ser de mi? No lo voy a permitir)

Endou- bien para cazar a una chica debes conseguir un rifle y dispararle donde sea.

Fubuki- Endou no me refiero a ir de casería, me refiero a conquistar

Endou- aaahhh bueno puedes hacerle un poema, puedes hacerle un abrigo de oso para que se caliente cuando te la lleves a hokaido.

Fubuki- como sabes que es de aquí?- dijo sorprendido

Endou- soy psíquico- sonriendo

Yukimura se retiró- (ahora más que nunca debo estar cerca de el.)

Kidou sale de su trance y se dirige a buscar a Yuka- Yuka al campo

Yuka- si señor en seguidaaaa- se tropezó con el adaptador de corriente y cayó al suelo- que suerte que puse una alfombra

Kidou- ven te ayudo- la levanta- te duele algo?

Yuka- solo mi orgullo :3

Kidou- bien vamos

Yuka- no le importa que me duela mi orgullo?

Kidou- no es eso, no sigas mejor ve a ayuda a las manager

Yuka- ok me voy corriendo.

En el campo

Kariya- bien ya estoy listo para empezar

Yukimura- aaal fin te encuentro- dijo cansado

Kariya- aaahhh Yukimura llegas justo a tiempo ven a entrenar, chicos están de acuerdo?

Kirino- por mi no hay problemas

Tenma- entre mas amigos mejor

Shindou- bien muevan todos a practicar, pronto tendremos un partido (Nda/ no se nada de futbol igual tendre que arréglamelas para omitir algunas cosas)- Todos empiezan a jugar.

Endou llega- oh ya están entrenando

Fubuki- veo que Yukimura se ha unido, recuerdo cuando eramos mas jóvenes.

Endou- corriamos tras el balón no importaran los desafíos, problemas y retos que tuviéramos en frente siempre teníamos la victoria, nuestros corazones eran uno.- vió a Kidou y a Yuka llegar- ella es la chica-le susurra

Fubuki- es un encanto es muy pequeñita- se le queda mirando- su cara me suena

Kidou- Fubuki que tanto le ves a mi asistente eh?

Fubuki- es muy linda eso es todo, Shiro Fubuki a tus servicios- Toma la mano de Yuka

Yuka- un placer Oishi Yuka- estaba sonrojada- (es muy lindo)- el no le soltaba la mano

Kidou- ya es suficiente- aparta la mano de Fubuki de la de ella

Fubuki- gomen, bien me sentaré por aquí a ver a mi alumno jugar.

Endou- Kidou te puedo preguntar si puedes venir a cenar a mi casa, Natsumi cocinará para cuatro igual y puedo invitar a Oishi, verdad Oishi que si iras?- con ojos de suplica

Yuka- ehh si claro

Kidou- no se si ir

Endou- di que si ya ves, mira tu, Oishi, Natsumi y yo en mi casa cenando.

Kidou- pero Endou- aparte de Yuka- La última vez que comí en tu casa casi muero intoxicado, ese fin de semana la pasé en el baño.

Endou- te lo suplico no quiero cenar solo hoy, ONEGAI!

Kidou- bueno solo porque va Yuka iré, cuando llegue a casa llamaré a Haruna para que haga mi testamento y arregle mi funeral.

Endou- gracias

12:30 pm

Fubuki- Yukimura ya tenemos que irnos a casa

Yukimura- ok, bueno chicos me la he pasado super a si que para la próxima no me ganaran.- se va a donde está Fubuki

Fubuki- te divertiste?

Yukimura- si- lo abraza- pero no es lo mismo sin ti

Fubuki- lo se- le corresponde el abrazo- bien chicos nos vamos bye bey

Endou- la próxima los invito a mi casa a cenar

Fubuki alza la mano en señal de despedida- no gracias, hasta pronto.

Endou- que voy a hacer ToT

Kidou- nada puedes hacer- le da palmaditas en la espalda

Un rato más tarde después del entrenamiento.

Yuka estaba sentada enfrente de su computadora.

Kidou- Yuka

Yuka- sip, jefe.

Kidou- hoy tenemos una cena muy importante (en la que vamos a morir) quiero que vistas como te lo voy a ordenar.

Yuka-…

Kidou- me estas escuchando? Que tanto haces hay- se dirige a la computadora y mira la pantalla- Ohh que lindo, ¿son pingüinos?

Yuka- sip porque? Le gustan los pengüins

Kidou- si me encantan

Yuka- unase a miles de pingüinos en club pengüin.

Kidou- eso es para niños, dejémoslo así

Yuka- bueno, que era lo que me decía- cierra la página

Kidou- ejem… quiero que vayas a la cena con un vestido corto

Yuka cruzada de brazos- que tan corto?

Kidou- si quieres hasta la rodilla, zapatos de tacón alto, un collar, pendientes y pulsera.- mira las orejas- Yuka no tienes perforaciones

Yuka- no me gusta cargar con peso estoy al natural si revisa todo mi cuerpo no encontrará ningún tipo de perforación :3

Kidou- no tienes vergüenza, no voy a revisar tu cuerpo ya no importa lleva lo que puedas.

Yuka- ya pues

Kidou- pasaré por ti a las 5:30 de la tarde

Yuka- yo pensé que cada uno iría en su auto

Kidou- va y te pierdes en el camino (no quiero morir solo)

Yuka- ok le estaré esperando.

En la tarde

Yuka-Bien ya estoy lista- (esto no es una cita) solo tengo que esperar a que el venga- vestía un vestido blanco con estampado de rosas rosadas, zapatos rosados, bolso de mano blanco, collar pink.

Tocan la puerta

Yuka estaba emocionada- llegó, llegó- abre la puerta

Kidou- Hola puedo pasar?

Yuka- claro pasa

Kidou- Yuka déjame verte

Yuka- estoy bien así?

Kidou- bien, bien, bueno podrías brindarme un poco de leche?

Yuka- ¿leche?- va a la nevera

Kidou- si dicen que sirve para prevenir el envenenamiento

Yuka- tenga, de verdad le pasa algo, se siente bien?

Kidou- no solo es por prevenir.

Yuka- ok, ya nos vamos?

Kidou- si andando- cuando salen

Yuka abre la puerta del auto y entra y este Kidou se sienta al lado, Yuka veía todo el interior y se sentía nerviosa (no es una cita)

Kidou- no pienses que esto es una cita eh- le sonreía sexymente

Yuka- (rayos como supo lo que pensaba) se que no es una cita, esto lo hago es porque usted no me dejó irme en mi auto.

Kidou- bien- arranca y se van

En casa de Endou

Natsumi- quienes me dijiste que venían

Endou- Kidou y Oishi, la asistente de Kidou- leyendo una revista de futbol- (denuevo)

Natsumi- no me digas que salen juntos

Endou pierde el control de sus manos- no querida no salen juntos, es solo que yo la invité y pues que mejor que Kidou como su acompañante no lo crees así.

Natsumi- mmm bueno, es bonita?

Endou- si y mucho- viendo la revista

Natsumi- y tiene grandes…

Endou- uy si del tamaño justo para las manos

Natsumi- y la silueta

Endou- perfecta muy buenas curvas

Natsumi- Endou!

Endou le muestra la revista- no crees que es perfecto este balón- con ojos deslumbrantes

Natsumi se cae estilo anime.- Bien ya tengo todo listo solo faltan los invitados

Endou- si es que llegan

Natsumi- que dijiste?

Endou- dije que no tardan en llegar

Natsumi- ve a lavarte las manos

Endou- en seguida mi amor- se levanta y luego la besa y se va al baño, en eso llegan.

Natsumi- llegaron fue a recibirlos- abre la puerta- Bienvenidos Kidou, Oishi, soy Endou Natsumi, Endou me ha contado mucho de ti ven pasa no seas tímida.

Ambos saludan

Yuka se cambia los zapatos al igual que Kidou y luego pasan

Natsumi- Kidou ella es tu asistente? Es muy pequeña parece que fuera una muñeca, puedo tomarla prestada.

Kidou- para que?

Natsumi- para ponerle unos vestidos que tengo justamente guardados parecen de muñeca, ya veras que se verá encantadora.

Kidou- probablemente no se deje vestir pero puedes consultarlo con ella.

Endou- Kidou amigo bienvenido

Kidou- que cantidad de comida hizo?

Endou- solo para cuatro- señala la mesa

Kidou- eso es mucho Endou

Natsumi- entonces si quieres probártelos

Yuka- vale

Natsumi- bien empecemos, la comida está lista

Todos se sentaron y en eso suena el teléfono

Natsumi- yo iré, espérenme

Endou- Oishi, espero y tengas estómago de acero

Yuka- no porque, soy muy delicada con las comidas si algo no me sabe bien absténganse a lo que sucederá.

Kidou- bien genio invitaste a la chica de estómago débil

Endou- lo siento Yuka la comida de mi esposa no es la mejor del mundo

Kidou- querrás decir, es la peor y hasta puedes acabar en el hospital

Natsumi- de que tanto hablan?

Yuka- me decían que tu comida es la mejor

Endou- si eso, eso, bueno pues provecho

Todos- gracias por la comida, se sirven

Yuka- (que mi comida tenga el sabor que debería tener) hizo magia.

Cuando Yuka la probó- mmm que bueno está ^^

Endou- de verdad- lo prueba- (no, es el mismo sabor de siempre que mal)

Kidou- (no quiero, no me obligues ya te vi Endou sigue estando mal)

Yuka- quiero más por favor

Natsumi- que bien, toma todo lo que quieras

Yuka- hai, Kidou que tiene

Kidou- no nada- prueba la comida- (cielos mi estómago no lo soporta) se arrima a Yuka- Yuka porque tu puedes comer esto?

Yuka- pruebe- le da una cucharada en la boca

Natsumi- ay que lindos se ven

Kidou- (esto sabe diferente) ayúdame!

Yuka- está bien- le hace magia a todos los platillos- siga comiendo

Kidou- (no creo que pueda)- lo prueba- Natsumi mis felicitaciones

Endou- de verdad cariño te luciste hoy (es la primera vez que como algo así, pero lo que acabo de probar apenas sabia realmente mal o será de tanto imaginar que sabe bien que ya ni me hace? Bueno sea lo que sea me gusta este sabor)

Natsumi- muchas gracias

Al rato después de comer

Natsumi- ta ran!- mostrando a Yuka con un vestido como de muñeca

Yuka- pero es que me da penita

Kidou- (se ve tan dulce) ten está paleta de colores

Yuka- ok

Endou- siéntate en esta silla para sacarte unas fotos

Yuka se sienta

Natsumi- pareces mi muñeca de carne y huesos- le saca unas cuantas fotos- bien puedes ir a cambiarte

Yuka- ok ya vuelvo- se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo y bajó- lista

Kidou- fue muy interesante pero ya es hora de irnos

Endou- me la pase bien con la compañía de los dos.

Natsumi se llevó a Yuka mas aparte de ellos- ¿te gusta Kidou?

Yuka puso expresión de piedra- no claro que no porque me iba a gustar no de ninguna manera.

Natsumi- a mi tus ojos no me pueden engañar lo miras constantemente y el a ti desde cuando lo conoces.

Yuka- digamos que desde hace 4 días :3 pero igual no me atrae

Natsumi- no me mientas, una mujer sabe de estas cosas, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Yuka- 19

Kidou- que tanto hablan, Endou

Endou- a mi ni me mires

Kidou- cuando traerán al mundo un pequeño campeón

Endou- que pregunta, eso no lo sabré yo, puede que muy pronto

Kidou- quiero una novia

Endou- y yo un balón nuevo

Natsumi- apuesto y no busca una chica y te persigue a ti, eres muy joven seguro y le pescas.

Yuka- vale me das más ánimos.

Kidou- Ya vamos saliendo bye bye

Yuka- hasta pronto

Endou y Natsumi- bye bye

En el camino Yuka va cabeceando y se queda dormida, mientras Kidou maneja.

Kidou- ya se quedó dormida que hago- mira su vestido y posa su mano sobre su pierna y empieza a levantar poco a poco la tela del vestido, mientras mira para no chocar. (a quien miento soy un poco pervertido, pero no le puedo hacer eso a ella, soy su imagen a seguir, pues pensándolo bien si Fudou se llegara a enterar de lo que estoy haciendo se burlaría en mis narices de mi y echándome en cara que soy un pervertido.)- quita la mano

Yuka despierta- ya llegamos?- se mira el vestido

Kidou estaba nervioso- y-y-ya casi llegamos

Yuka- bien- se acomoda el vestido- supongo que me muevo mucho cuando duermo.

Kidou- noo claro que no, mira ya llegamos- aparca el auto

Yuka- bueno, buenas noches- Kidou le agarra la mano

Kidou- espera, dime la comida de Natsumi es realmente mala, pero tu plato sabía bien que le pusiste o que hiciste?

Yuka- nada realmente nada, es solo que quizás habían partes malas y las demás eran buenas.

Kidou- de verdad? Bueno hasta mañana- la ve bajarse y luego se va. (algun dia sabré la verdad

Yuka- esto se pone interesante. :3

Continuara…

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus review...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nos escapamos unas horas de Raimon**

* * *

_Bueno perdon por el retraso, pero ya traje la historia, la escribi en mi telefono que raro pero es que la compu la tenian ocupada bueno igual la terminé en la computadora._

_ pages/OjamajoDoremiInazumaEleven-Fanfiction/215352488527924?ref=ts&fref=ts_

Visiten esta pagina de facebook, copie y pegue :D

* * *

Vamos con la Historia

**Era la mañana del día viernes**

Yuka caminaba con un poco de sueño por los pasillos del Raimon.

Yuka- seguro y ya llegó mi jefe- llega hasta la oficina y abre la puerta pero no ve a nadie- parece que aun no llega- en eso escucha una conversación cercana.

Prof.- pero director necesitamos a algún conductor para la excursión a Tokio, llebamos tiempo planeando este viaje, no hay nadie disponible?

Yuka escucha cada palabra- "Tokio"- y se acerca- yo estoy disponibleee!- el profesor y el director la miran.- yo puedo, yo puedo llevarlos- en eso aparece Kidou detras de ella.

Kidou la agarra de la camisa por la parte de atras- tu no vas a ningun sitio sin mi permiso- se la lleva arrastrando por el pasillo.

Mientras Yuka gritaba- Yo quiero ir de paseo a Tokiooooo. (Grito lejano)

Cuando llegan a la oficina de Kidou:

Kidou- pensabas dejarme solo con las tareas del equipo? Ni siquiera traes nada preparado para una excursión, ni tu almuerzo. Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Yuka- claro que traigo mi almuerzo- sacando un lonch de no se donde- es solo que queria ir a Tokio eso es todo- haciendo pucheros.

Kidou- bueno que no se repita, solo has lo que te pida yo.

Yuka- entendido- va sacando de su lonchera un pudin de chocolate.

Kidou- ten mi agenda personal y anota lo que te voy a decir- se lo da mientras ella se acomoda encima del escritorio para comer mas tranquila mientras anota lo que el dice.

Kidou- a las 10 tengo una reunion- ella anota y luego come- a las 11 tengo que comprar unas cosas que estan en una lista, la tengo en mi bolsillo luego te la paso cuando ballamos de compras.

Yuka anota- esto si que es pegajoso- se trata de limpiar la mano y utilisa su camisa y de paso ya ha manchado un poco la agenda de Kidou.- pero sabe tan rico- se lame la mano y Kidou la ve.

Kidou- jamas la llevare a comer- penso y luego reacciono- Deja de comer y préstame atención- se coloco tan cerca de ella, casi pegando su nariz a la de ella.

Yuka se sintió un poco nerviosa- Ayyyy pero no tan cercaaaa- grito y luego lo empujo, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados de la vergüenza.

Kidou vio su blanca camisa con una huella de chocolate (lo invade el terror del mounstro de chocolate, una mancha, el es el que tiene habitos de aseo dede pequeño)- tengo una junta importane que hare, mira lo que le hiciste a mi camisa- dijo enojado- se nota?

Yuka lo miro aun sentada en el escritorio y responde- sip- sigue comiendo y Kidou se acerca

Kidou- Yuka mirame a los ojos- ella lo mira y responde- querra decir, Yuka mirame a la gafas- imitando la voz de Kidou.

Kidou mira el pudin con enojo y da un fuerte golpe en la mano de Yuka para que suelte el envase y lo manda lejos- ahora el piso esta sucio.

Yuka- nadie lo manda a tirar mi postre- se cruza de brazos.

Kidou se quita la camisa- no me mires

Yuka- ni que quisiera verle- mirando a otro lado

Kidou- pues ahora ve y encargate de esa camisa, tengo mis cambios de emergencia, ahora sal de aqui y llevate tu merienda y no quiero que comas eso, engordaras y no tendras novio...

Yuka- ya entendi, ademas no necesito a nadie a mi lado estoy bien sola, no se preocupe tanto, con su permiso me llevo todo esto.

Al rato Yuka habia limpiado las manchas de la camisa de Kidou y la de ella con magia.

En la oficina de Kidou una chica se ha escabullido dentro, Kidou apreciandose en un espejo mientras Akane le toma un par de fotos de el sin camisa y luego se va con cuidado y corre como el viento, para que el no se de cuenta.

Akane- finalmente estan completas jejejeje- llega donde sus amigas.

Aoi- tu rostro esta feliz

Midori- no me diga que...

Akane- no eso aun no ha pasado con mi Shin-sama- dijo un poco colorada

Midori- y quien esta hablando de eso?

Aoi- que cosas raras pasan por tu mentecita? Me refiero a que si conseguiste las 5 fotografias?

Akane- ah eso, pues si luego se la envío.

Midori- a ver trae para verlas

Aoi- no entiendo que le ha visto pero bueno son gustos- cuando vieron las 2 ultimas fotos- waoo ya veo por que, que cuerpazo...

Midori- si y veo que se admira mucho

Las tres empezaron a reir y detras de ellas aparecio Kidou. (n/a: como no se)

Kidou- que hacen? Tratando de espiarlas- ellas quedaron de piedra y escondieron la camara.

Aoi- Kidou-sempai no hacemos nada, verdad chicas?- las otras asintieron.

Kidou- y la camara, saben que es de mala educación reirse de los demas, quiero esa cámara ahora.

Akane cambio las memorias e inserto otra y luego entregó la cámara.

Kidou- gracias- se va retirando

Akane- chicas miren como se pone cuando le diga esto, Kidou-sempai- el voltea- ahí estan las fotos del chico que le gusta a su asistente.

Kidou- eso no me interesa Yamana- se va- (al fin sabre quien es el idiota en el que ella se fijo) Jajajajajaja.

Midori- esta loco

Akane- pero al menos tengo las verdaderas fotos jijijiji

Aoi- eres tremenda

Akane- lo se

Midori- mejor se las mandas y ya terminas con esto.

Akane- okis

Cuando Kidou llega a la oficina se sienta cómodamente en su silla, pero carga un estrés que le incomoda un poco.

Kidou- a ver quien es- revisa las fotos casi todas eran de- Gouenji Shuuya, tenias que robarle el corazón a todas las chicas no lo puedo creer; pero te estas metiendo con la chica equivocada, la mas torpe, tonta, inmadura, infantil, no tiene educacion y falta agregar que es fea.- en eso entra Yuka.

Yuka- permiso, aqui le traigo su camisa.

Kidou- buen trabajo esas manchas no se quitan tan facil.- mirando la camisa y tu camisa esta igual, cual es tu secreto?

Yuka- por eso es secreto, recuerde la reunion a las 10.

Kidou- Yuka te puedo preguntar, que tipo de chicos te gustan?

Yuka- pues el chico que me gusta tiene el cabello largo y claro, es muy lindo me encantan sus ojos, su forma de ser; con su permiso me retiro. (y no me pregunte mas)- pensó

Kidou- entonces es cierto la descripción concuerda no puedo creerlo, le gusta Gouenji.- En eso toca Endou- adelante

Endou- Kidou amigo ya estas listo para la fiesta que tendremos pronto, verdad? Ya tienes los boletos para la party que vamos a tener aquí, solo puedes entrar con el boleto y tienes que llevar a tu asistente.

Kidou- pero Endou yo no tenia idea de la fiesta.

Endou- ah no pero si Natsumi me entrego los boletos para yo repartirlos, no creo haberte olvidado- revisó sus bolsillos y ahí estaba el boleto- ups creo que se me olvidó dártelo puedes llevar a tu asistente si quieres, si no quieres ya le entregare un boleto a ella.

Kidou- no descuida yo la invito, despues de todo es mi asistente.

Endou- bueno luego te llamo para decirte el dia ok, nos vemos

Kidou- ok bye

Cuando dieron las 10 Yuka llamo a su jefe y dio aviso sobre la reunion y el fue a una sala para dar inicio de la reunion de todo los profesores.

Akane manda las fotos por mail y Yuka las recibe- Yamana, ven por tu pago a mi oficina; al rato ella entro y Yuka le entrego el dinero prometido.

Akane- una pregunta

Yuka- dime?

Akane- porque estas casi de mi estatura, acaso no tomaste leche para crecer grande?

Yuka- etto yo que se pero de niña tomaba mucha leche y aun lo hago, no es mi culpa ser tan bajita ademas me mezclo con las chiquillas.

Akane- bueno la verdad tu me caes bien, pero por que te gusta Kidou-sempai?

Yuka- no se la verdad es que el es muy lindo.

Akane- amor a primera vista?

Yuka- siiii pero creo que yo no le gusto- dijo tristemente

Akane- yo creo que si pero creo que aun el no se ha dado cuenta de eso.

Yuka- tu crees bueno, ayyyyy no puedo esperar tengo mucha hambreee.

Akane- bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir, bye bye

Yuka- ok bye bye

Dieron las 11

Kidou entro en la oficina- Yukaaa- la llama pero ve que esta dormida- Yukaaa despiertaaa!- ella se alarmo y tiro algunos papeles al aire.

Yuka- q-que pasa!- dijo exaltada

Kidou- tienes que acompañarme a comprar unas cosas.

Salieron y se fueron en el auto y llegaron a un mini-super llamado Mr. precio

Kidou- ten la pequeña lista y díctame que es lo primero que hay.

Yuka- ok vale- toma la pequeña lista- son solo unas cuantitas cositas jejejejeeje.

Entraron y con una canasta en brazos de Kidou, mientras ve algunos productos.

Kidou- di lo primero de la lista para buscar.

Yuka- bien lo primero son 2 sapos

Kidou- 2 sap... Un momento, que sapos ni que ocho cuartos ahí dice sopas.

Yuka- gomen jejejeje- buscaron las sopas y Kidou paró a ver un afilado cuchillo.- lo siguiente en la lista es t-te mato- cuando de repente mira hacia él y lo ve con el cuchillo- me trajiste para matarme?

Kidou vio en sus manos el cuchillo y ante tales palabras de ella- baka ahí dice tomates.

Yuka- pero, pero no cargue eso frente a mi que me asusta, ire por los tomates y vuelvo; al cabo de un rato ella volvio con los tomates. Ahora hace falta una cabeza sin ojos- Kidou tenia el mismo cuchillo aun- lo ve, lo ve si me quiere hacer algo- tenia los ojos un poco llorozos.

Kidou- ya basta lee bien, me estas avergonzando, ahí dice una cabeza de ajos. Bueno ya dejare este cuchillo por aqui, sigamos.- luego encontraron el ajo- bien lo ultimo- y en eso venia Gouenji que paso a comprar algo para tomar.

Yuka leyendo- oh esto debe ser para mi.

Kidou- mmm...

Yuka- un soltero, oh pero Kidou-san- y Gouenji se acerco.

Gouenji- me llamaron, hola

Yuka- (pero este no es mi soltero) hola- sonriendo

Kidou- hola- lo dijo con pesar (ahora si que deberia tener el cuchillo)

Gouenji- bueno ya me voy, hasta pronto

Ambos se despidieron de Gouenji

Kidou- si seras, ahí dice un salero; donde aprendiste a leer.

Yuka- pues para serle sincera yo no soy de japon, naci en otro lado pero ya no hablemos de eso.

Kidou- te pagaré un profesor de japonés para que aprendas a leer bien "solo esto me pasa a mí por confiar en mi hermana"

Yuka- igual porque aquí encontré una cabeza sin ojos.

Kidou- eso es solo una máscara barata deja eso y toma el salero para yo pagar e irnos rápido al instituto- luego el paga y Yuka queda atrás viendo unas golosinas.

Yuka- mmm, caramelos, chocolate mmm no se que llevar, creo que ya se, una barra de chocolate- la paga

Kidou- demoraste siglos ahí, que compraste?

Yuka- no se lo digo, porque después me regaña.

Kidou- no lo haré, dímelo soy tu jefe

Yuka- pues compré una barra de chocolate y me la comeré.

Kidou- que te dije sobre la comida chatarra?!

Yuka- me vale lo que me diga, ¿quiere?

Kidou- pues si- se lo arrebata de las manos y le da un mordisco

Yuka- oiga eso es mío

Kidou- pues alcánzalo si puedes- lo sostenía en el aire.

Yuka saltando- no me deja de otra. Mire ahí va Superman

Kidou- donde, donde- baja un poco la guardia

Yuka- esta es mi oportunidad- se lanza

Kidou- pero que rayos, agarrar mi mano no te servirá de mucho- la agarra de la cintura y la mantiene sujeta en el aire- mejor me como esto antes de que te enfermes, esta barra de chocolate es muy grande para ti.- se lo come- amo el chocolate

Yuka- pues espere hasta San Valentín y bájeme yaaa!

Kidou- no te voy a bajar hasta que me termine esto.

Yuka- quiero regresarme ya a Raimon

Kidou- yo no quiero regresar aun, después de todo las practicas empiezan a las 2 de la tarde y yo estoy un poco estresado necesito distraerme

Yuka- las personas nos empiezan a mirar raro y por favor bájeme

Kidou- ok ya me lo acabé- la baja

Yuka- solo esto quedó de mi chocolatito, la envoltura? Ya me quiero ir

Kidou- pues ahora yo no quiero regresar

Yuka- el azúcar lo pone así de perezoso

Kidou- no, me pone más meloso

Yuka- (kyaaaa) pero, ay no yo me regreso caminando- va dando unos pasos

Kidou- me piensas dejar aquí solo- agarrándole la mano

Yuka- pues sí, nada le va a pasar ya está muy grande para que yo le haga de niñera.

Kidou- ven quédate aquí dentro en el auto con migo y si te da sed pues entras al Mr. Y compras algo

Yuka- pues eso se vería feo, digo yo no soy nada suyo, ni siquiera llegamos a amigos.- Kidou la agarra de la mano

Kidou- ven para acá- la jala- relájate

Yuka- perdóneme y discúlpeme pero a usted le hace falta una chica

Kidou- y tu que eres?

Yuka- digo una novia, o esposa, no ha pensado en hacerlo- acomodándose en el asiento.

Kidou- hacer que?- con mirada sexy a través de las gafas

Yuka- (…) mal pensado, no me refería a eso

Kidou- pues a que te referías entonces?

Yuka- a que si no ha pensado en buscarse una novia.

Kidou- si y no, la verdad no ha nacido esa chica

Yuka- pedófilo

Kidou- que?

Yuka- nada, yo no eh dicho nada

Kidou- si te escuche claro, me refiero a que esa chica no la he encontrado aun. Mira ahora quien es la mal pensada.

Yuka le saca la lengua y se cruza de brazos.

Kidou empezó a agarrar un mechón del cabello de Yuka- Quisiera ver como se te vería el cabello un poco mas largo

Yuka un poco sonrojada- pues yo… etto… yo

Kidou- quieres ir a la fiesta que van a realizar en el Raimon, tengo un boleto valido por dos puedo llevar a quien yo quiera- Yuka le mira

Yuka- no se si pueda ir, creo que las fiestas no son lo mio

Kidou- que no es lo tuyo, lo que pasa es que no te quieres animar a ir conmigo, te lo voy a pedir no como tu jefe si no como tu nuevo amigo.

Yuka lo mira- n-nuevo a-amigo?

Kidou- si tu nuevo amigo, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, cuéntame tus problemas yo seré quien te escuche.

Yuka- está bien- sonreía

Kidou- eso quiere decir que aceptas venir con migo a la fiesta, igual tienes que venir con pareja y dudo que tengas algún novio a quien invitar.

Yuka- estamos iguales ok acepto ir.

Kidou- me alegro que quieras ir con migo sorpréndeme con tu vestido.

Yuka- largo, corto, muy corto

Kidou- tampoco así no quiero que enseñes tus piernas (y menos al pervertido de Fudou, y de paso Gouenji)

Yuka- ok ya verá mi vestido

Un rato mas tarde

Endou- Kidou, Oishi por que llegan después de que ya han acabados las clases y el entrenamiento?

Yuka señaló a Kidou en señal de que Kidou había tenido la culpa

Kidou- Endou compramos unas cosas y una cosa llevó a la otra y pues nos quedamos dormidos en el auto.

Yuka dio media vuelta y se fue a recoger sus cosas.

Endou- Kidou, no sabía que fueras un conquistador como le hiciste para llevarla a los asientos traseros del auto.

Kidou- Endou me crees capaz de hacer semejante cosa con alguien que no conozco.

Endou- sip

Fudou aparece (de no se donde)- si, es que Kidou es un pervertido

Kidou- mira tú cállate pervertidor de mentes puras, yo no seria capaz

Fudou- Kidou puedo leer tu mente sé lo que piensas

Kidou y Endou- a si?

Fudou- piensa algo Endou

Endou- (mmm a ver, ya se futbol) ya lo pensé

Fudou- Mmm Futbol

Endou- vaya es muy bueno en esto, ni yo mismo me hubiera imaginado que yo pensaba en futbol

Kidou- si serás Endou, eso es en lo único que piensas

Fudou- ahora tu Kidou

Kidou- (el muy bobo no sabe lo que pensaré, Pingüino) listo

Fudou- ok tú piensas en un Pingüino

Kidou- Rayos como lo supiste

Fudou- baka yo te conozco muy bien, ahora voy con tu asisbaby

Kidou- no le digas asi

Busca a Yuka que ya iba de salida

Fudou- tu no te vas hasta que yo te adivine el pensamiento

Yuka- pues a ver ( un tronco y un serrucho) listo

Fudou- mmm estas pensando en Yuuto Kidou.

Yuka- no es asi, pensaba en algo como un tronco y un serrucho.

Fudou- tu crees que yo no se lo que piensas?

Yuka- yo a ti pues

Fudou- (*mujeres sin ropa*)

Yuka- pervertidoooo- le pega con el bolso- Hentaiiii- se va corriendo

Fudou- que le pasa solo pensaba en mujeres desnudas

Endou- eso es raro

Kidou- ella oculta algo, será mi imaginación o si te leyó la mente

Endou- uyyy hasta ya me entro mello.

Fudou- no se que pensar, a menos que mi cara lo diga todo.

Kidou- no es bueno que ella esté cerca de ti o le pegaras lo pervertido.

Endou- yo invito una copa a los dos, para reírnos y decir que estamos locos.

Fudou y Kidou- aceptamos.

Fin de este capítulo, Continuara…

Gracias por sus reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno me tarde mucho tiempo en escribir, lo que pasa es que fueron vacasiones fuera de casa, solo tenia mi telefono celular a mano y bueno ahi empece a escribir habian dias en que no me llegaban las ideas he tratado de acomodarme y bueno por fin traigo este capitulo espero y sea de su agrado, si no pues que le bamos a hacer sinceramente me encanta la historia.

* * *

**Iré de visita**

* * *

Era tarde ese viernes después que Kidou llego de haberse tomado "unas" copitas Con Endou y Fudou, hasta que se acordó e hizo una llamada, marca el numero y espera…

Kidou- Hiroto?... ¿Como estas?... Estoy superduper – Kidou hace murmullos y luego silencio total hasta que dice- estoy en línea… no estoy ebrio y tú?... Te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida?... Miércoles, playa, tú, los chicos del Raimon, nuestros amigos y yo woooooooo … bye… Tonto… bye- se tira al sofá y se queda dormido.

Fin de semana por fin

Yuuto abrió los ojos le dolía un poco la cabeza decidió ducharse para aclarar su mente y liberarse luego ya estando mas despierto se arreglo tomo algo para quitar el malestar de su estomago y cabeza. Luego se sentó en su sillón estaba un poco distraído pensando que haría su asistonta perdón asistente, pero decidió llamar a su hermana.

Kidou- Haruna contesta...

Haruna- Moshi Moshi, nii-san eres tú?

Kidou- si soy yo, no tienes identificador?

Haruna- si claro, si me estas llamando a mi móvil. A ver que querías decir?

Kidou- eres una floja irte de vacaciones y dejar a tus alumnos y al equipo con que reemplazo?

Haruna- nii-san se me olvido decirte que además de Oishi hay una profesora suplente.

Kidou- ¿porque no me lo dijiste? Y porque la otra no hace todo lo que tú haces? Por que las dividieron, ya sé que Yuka no es lo suficientemente inteligente para ocupar tu puesto de profesora y porque no ahorrar en una, ¿tenían que ser dos? con una bastaba.

Haruna- hermanito lo que pasa es que Oishi venia por el trabajo de conductora de la caravana relampago y la otra venia por mi puesto o sea con todas mis labores pero yo decidí que ella se ocupara de los de mi clase y Oishi era perfecta para ayudar a mi hermanito y a los chicos, por su estatura es perfecta, se llevaría bien con los chicos y por eso todo lo que paso cuando le mostraba el campo, es una niña muy tímida e inocente.

Kidou- y que tal la otra chica; como es ella?

Haruna- es una arpía

Kidou- que cosa?

Haruna- nada, que ella es buena profesora, y ella no era la persona indicada para cuidar de ti y al equipo. Ay ya hermano las cosas son como son, te toco la asistente que te toco y con esa te quedas además es la adecuada la otra no me cae ya me voy despidiendo que quede de verme con alguien para salir chao, chao besos.

Kidou- hey espera ¿vas a salir con un chico? No te he dado permiso. Dime ¿quién es? Harunaaaaa!

Haruna- si voy a salir eso no te incumbe en nada chao- cuelga y apaga el teléfono

Kidou- Ha-Harunaaaaaa no cuelgues, no puede ser mi hermanita tiene no...no... Ni puedo pronunciar la palabra novio.- se dirige a la puerta; se dispone a salir un rato- quiero hacer una visita a Yuka Oishi; ¿como sería mi vida si hubiese conocido a la otra muchacha?- piensa un momento pero no le viene nada a la cabeza- ay me duele no pensar, debo ejercitar mas mi mente e imaginación, mi mente tiene que estar llena o si no me darán dolores de cabeza. Yuka prepárate porque ahí te voy.

En casa Yuka hacia las labores cotidianas del casi día a día porque no puede atender su casa ya que ahora está trabajando y le resta el fin de semana para hacer los quehaceres del hogar.

Yuka- haber lavar la ropa, ya está en la lavadora; mmm tengo que limpiar los muebles y regar las plantas eso de ultimo- sosteniendo una regadera- mejor la dejo por ahí- hace todo lo que hace y luego ya muy cansada se fue a darse una pequeña ducha.

Era una mañana calurosa la casa de Yuka estaba ordenada y limpia solo faltaba algo que refrescara el ambiente un delicioso refresco de limonada rosa y encender el aire acondicionado para poder mantener la frescura en el cuerpo.

Yuka saco de la nevera una jarra de limonada preparada, se sirve un poco guarda el resto y luego se acomoda en un sofá mientras abre un libro que trata de puro romance; deja el vaso en una mesita y toma un mini-control para encender el aire- quizá luego salga un rato a refrescar a mis plantas y flores con un poco de agua que las refresque.- luego queda en silencio para quedar disfrutando la lectura calmadamente.

10 minutos, después aterriza el auto de Yuuto Kidou frente a la casa de la chica. Camina, recorriendo con la mirada el jardin y nota que las plantas están marchitas- ella debería contratar a un jardinero que le mantenga su jardín- dijo para luego llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre- debí desayunar antes de venir ahora estoy muriendo de hambre.

Yuka- la verdad no esperaba visita aaaah me interrumpen mi limitado tiempo libre- se levanta, deja el libro y camina con un poco de pesar y abre la puerta y lo primero que ve son las gafas de Kidou- Jefe!- estaba un poco apenada y sorprendida.

Kidou- Hola- sonriendo- lindo vestido princesa- dijo haciendo que Yuka se mirara a si misma y se apenara, llevaba un vestido algo infantil.

Yuka- pase y si quiere me cambio.

Kidou- no descuida me gustan las niñas- esto lo dijo sin pensar

Yuka- como?

Kidou- perdón estaba pensando en voz alta.

Yuka- pues para que vea ya no soy una niña- dijo, orgullosa de sí misma y poniendo una mano en el pecho.

Kidou- pero aun lo eres, tu forma de ser lo dice todo y ni hablar de tu estatura y tu forma de vestir, no lo aparentas en el trabajo pero dentro de casa eres otra persona; es tu verdadero ser.- mientras se cambiaba los zapatos

Yuka- (rayos ha descubierto mi forma de ser tendrán rayos x esas gafas o es adivino?) Vino a investigar mi pasado, presente y futuro? O a criticarme.

Kidou- no, vine a visitarte y a comer

Yuka- a visitarme y... a comeeeer!?- dijo exaltada- pero mi comida no es la mejor y no es la que acostumbra a comer- muy apenada.

Ya cuando él estaba sentado dice- Y que vamos a comer hoy?

Yuka aun apenada- mmm pues la verdad aun no he hecho nada por que aun no se qué hacer y pues...

Kidou- que tal si empiezas a pensar en vez de estar haciendo lo que hacías antes de que yo llegara, es tiempo de que atiendas a tu querido jefe y amigo.

Yuka- querido?

Kidou- a caso no me quieres?-frunciendo el seño, sentía que le daba un pequeño panzazo en el corazón.

Yuka- que pregunta, claro que lo quiero pero no se en qué forma ejejejejejej

Kidou- (si yo tuviera algún impulso la abrazaría, pero tengo que contener las ganas en este momento.) Igual te quiero porque eres mi amiga y yo quiero a todos mis amigos, tú me entiendes ¿no?

Yuka- si lo entiendo, mejor me pongo a cocinar- saca una espátula de no se donde- a cocinar!- busca las ollas e ingredientes.

Kidou- Yuka sabes que tu jardín está marchito?- levantándose de la silla y viendo a su alrededor y revisando las cosas- los peluches mas kawaii de todo Japón- leyendo una revista

Yuka- si lo sé, no he tenido tiempo de regarlas.- gritando desde la cocina

Kidou- sabes que puedes adquirir e instalar aspersores para que no trabajes duro regándolas

Yuka- me gusta regarlas personalmente, además no son muchas plantas- sigue cocinando

Kidou sube las escaleras ve el pasillo y ve que hay 4 habitaciones, 2 a la derech la izquierda. La primera habitación a la derecha, abre cuidadosamente la puerta y descubre el cuarto de Yuka, decide entrar y cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Kidou- veamos su guardarropa- lo abre- era de suponer, esto es demasiado para mi, muchos vestidos, faldas de todo tamaño, blusas, camisas, zapatos ahora solo me falta ver su ropa int… int… aaaah también me cuesta decirlo- busca algún cajón- usará aumento, en sus bra.

Yuka desde la cocina- Kidou-san donde está?

Kidou- Rayos!- se va del cuarto, baja las escaleras y llega a la cocina- lo siento estaba en el baño

Yuka- haciendo qué? No oí bajar la cadena- se cruza de brazos sosteniendo una cuchara de madera.

Kidou- pues yo solo me lavé las manos… para comer, algún problema?

Yuka- ninguno… bueno siga con lo que hacía yo terminaré de cocinar, pero no revise mis cosas intimas y personales.

Kidou- no descuida, iré a llamar a mi hermanita ¿puedo estar en tu cuarto?...para tener privacidad?

Yuka- está bien pero no toque mis cosas, seguiré cocinando ok ya me falta poco- regresa a cocinar

Kidou- descuida tengo educación- saca su teléfono y sube las escaleras mientras marca, abre la puerta del cuarto.- lo tiene apagado, pero ya tendrá problemas conmigo- se tira a la cama- que suave es esta cama quiero dormir y quiero comer- en eso ve una cajonera blanca- seguro y ahí tiene su ropa intima- su mirada cambió a una de malicia, se dirige a abrir- está cerrado con llave? No puede ser – mira hacia el escritorio y ve una portátil- que tal si… no podría o si?- la enciende- espero no tenga contraseña, que bien no tiene (quien revisaría sus cosas si vive sola) oh si, oh si, oh si estoy viendo sus archivos, fotos, fotos, ¿donde están? Aquí están!

Yuka estaba sirviendo la comida, solo faltaba servir limonada rosa en los vasos.

Kidou- esta chica sí que es reservada, no me sorprendería que aun fuese virgen y ¿si no fuese asi? ¿ que me debe de importar su vida? Eh? Un momento aquí dice "fotos de el chico de mis sueños"

Yuka- Kidou-san la comida ya está servida, porque demora tanto? Báje y venga a comer

Kidou- rayos esa chica no me deja ver nada justo cuando se ponía bueno iba a descubrir quien es el estúpido hombre de quien gusta- apaga la computadora- aaaahh, voy- sale del cuarto, baja las escaleras y entra a la cocina- bien que hiciste?

Yuka- hice lo que se hacer, arroz con pedacitos de vegetales, acompañándolo con un poco de carne de cerdito, la verdad es algo muy simple y no se si sea de su agrado- se sienta

Kidou- no descuida se ve que esta delicioso- toma asiento y ambos agradecen por la comida.- la prueba- mmm nada mal quien te enseño a cocinar?

Yuka- Mama, ella cocina lo que sea me enseñó platillos, pero hay algunos que todavía no perfecciono.

Kidou- seras buena ama de casa, el hombre que sea merecedor de tu amor tendrá mucha suerte.

Yuka estaba un poco roja- de verdad?

Kidou- de verdad

Yuka- gracias- bebe un poco de limonada

Kidou- hace mucho que no tomo limonada rosa

Yuka- sobre todo que es muy difícil conseguir limones rosa

Kidou- eso no existe

Yuka- oh claro que si, y entonces como explica mis limones de la nevera?

Kidou- de verdad tienes limones rosa?

Yuka se para de la silla y va a la nevera y saca un limón rosa

Kidou- puedo morir en paz, de verdad no es pintura o algún experimento

Yuka- pues los conseguí en un lugar secreto jajajaja, o sea mi jardín yo misma plante un arbolito rosa y obtuve limones rosa saben muy bien.

Kidou- a mi me huele a que me estas ocultando algo, no serás bruja?

Yuka- oh cielos me ha descubierto y ahora me convertiré en una bruja ranaaaa!

Kidou- deja de decir tonterías! Ya siéntate a comer y cambiemos de tema

Yuka- en serio ya, es mi secreto no lo puedo contar a nadie

Kidou- quizás algún día te abras como una flor ante los primeros rayos del sol y me contarás tu secreto.

Yuka- ahora es poeta?

Kidou- no pero tú eres la flor y yo soy el sol, Yuka-chan ahora que haremos- ya había terminado de comer

Yuka- pues yo primero que todo lavaré los platos, deme el suyo- recoge todo y los lava mientras Kidou sale al jardín trasero.

Kidou- muchas plantas, creo que me sentaré en aquella silla de jardín- dijo para sí mismo, mientras trataba de relajarse- seguro que mi hermana la está pasando bien, pero que estoy diciendo la voy a reprender por sus acciones.

Yuka- a quien va a reprender?

Kidou- no solo pensaba en alguien que me las debe, estoy aburrido

Yuka- y qué culpa tengo yo la verdad yo soy un poco aburrida

Kidou- ya lo noté- con un tono aburrido y desinteresado

Yuka- recogeré mi ropa

Kidou- veo prendas intimas- pensó- con todo respeto Yuka te puedo ayudar a recoger

Yuka- okis pero tenga cuidado, llevaré esto primero puede tomar aquello- señalando ropa

Kidou- esto?

Yuka- si eso es lo último- Yuka entra a la casa dejando a Kidou ahí y el aprovecha el momento

Kidou- ya se fue ahora yo me encargaré no de está ropa sino de estas pequeñas prendas- aparece una burbuja y dentro Fudou

Fudou- pervertido

Kidou- esfúmate- la burbuja desaparece- que prendas más delicadas nunca había tocado alguna, esta es de encajes, (ya me volví loco, pero porque con las prendas de ella?)

Yuka- ejem…

Kidou- lo siento… esto es tuyo

Yuka- quien le dio permiso- se la quita de las manos

Kidou- soy tu jefe tengo que conocerte mejor, acaso está prohibido?

Yuka- si, usted está desesperado necesita una mujer urgentemente yo le haré de casamentera y le ayudaré a buscarse una novia.

Kidou- no es lo que piensas yo no necesito a nadie, todavía, creo que mejor me voy; tengo cosas que hacer y que pensar como entrenamientos para el futbol que tanto amo, generalmente Endou es el que dice que ama el futbol y ahora yo también y no me da pena decir que amo el futbol, bye me tengo que ir.

Yuka- lo siento por desanimarle un poco, ya verá que encontrara a la chica deseada.

Kidou- gracias, espera un momento, y perdóname por preguntarte algo que no debe de importarme pero has tenido novio?

Yuka estaba roja- pues he tenido uno que otro pero nada serio.

Kidou- te gusta alguien lo sé porque me lo describiste la otra vez

Yuka- etto si pero no se lo puedo decir a nadie, es que ni a el porque no sé si el sienta algo por mi.

Kidou- tu me guiñaste el ojo hace unos días, te acuerdas, la primera vez que llegaste a Raimon.

Yuka- q-que va no me acuerdo de haber hecho eso debe de haberlo imaginado.

Kidou- no estoy ciego lo vi claramente, te guste?

Yuka- mmm pues... Sobre eso, no usted no me gusta (me he enamorado)... Que no se iba ya, me está quemando el solecito mi piel debo entrar a la casa.

Kidou- ya está bien entremos, y de paso me das limones rosa.

Entraron y ella busco limones rosa y los puso en una bolsa.

Yuka- tenga igual ya tengo que recoger mi ropa y regar las plantas.

Kidou- lo siento por no haberte ayudado como era, te veo el lunes en la mañana.

Yuka- ok jefe que le vaya bien bye bye

Kidou se puso los zapatos y se fue, unos segundos después Yuka se sentó en el piso del recibidor.

Yuka- casi me descubre ay como podre demostrarle que lo amo, parece una eternidad el habernos conocido pero solo fue hace unos 6 días. Ya son las 1:45 de la tarde mejor y termino los quehaceres antes de volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Mucho más tarde, Haruna llega a casa después de su cita, estaba muy feliz con aquel chico la había pasado muy bien a su lado.

Haruna- me he divertido como nunca Yuuki- sonreía al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para darle un beso.

Tachi- yo también- se le acerca y ambos se besan luego él se va y ella entra a su casa y cierra la puerta tras de sí, escucha una voz...

?- Te divertiste en tu cita?-decia una voz que se ocultaba en la oscuridad, provenía de la sala de estar

Haruna- esa voz, nii-san?- ella camina hacia la sala y enciende las luces y lo ve ahí sentado en un sillón y acariciando un gato de color negro

Kidou- Y quien es el Fulano con el que saliste, te gusta, tu le gustas, tiene dinero o no tiene, trabaja o es un vago?

Haruna- etto… eso no te importa

Kidou- si me importa, me preocupo por ti, no te dejaré en manos de cualquier insecto

Haruna- es Yuuki Tachimukai!

Kidou- menos te dejaré andar con el, no has visto que es muy alto

Haruna- si y por lo visto tu eres más bajo que el

Kidou- insinúas que soy bajo, olvida a ese no dejaré que ponga toda sus manos sobre mi linda hermanita.

Gato- nyaaaaa- ambos se le quedan mirando al minino

Haruna- Y ese gato?

Kidou- pues lo encontré en el basurero de esta casa

Haruna- y lo trajiste a mi casa?- Haruna tenía una pequeña venita- saca a ese gato de aquí- lo iba a tomar pero Kidou le impidió

Kidou- no te lleves a Relámpago, no ves que necesita un hogar!- lo abrazaba

Gato- nyaaaaa nyaaa

Haruna- y tiene nombre? Bueno viéndolo de esa forma

Kidou- yo lo adopté y me lo llevaré a casa, volviendo al tema no dejaré que salgas con el

Haruna- largo de mi casa- apuntando a la salida

Kidou- Pero Haruna

Haruna- esto no lleva a ningún lado, harás que yo cometa una locura por querer estar con el, asi que no me lo impidas

Kidou- se como desaparecer a Tachimukai

Haruna- inténtalo y no me vuelves a ver mas

Kidou- pero…

Haruna- sal de aquí, piénsatelo y analiza a mi Yuuki, el es un buen partido para mi

Kidou- ok me iré de aquí pero no pienses que voy a dejarte salir con él, vámonos Relampago- salió por la puerta.

Haruna- no te lleves mi llave de emergencia! Creiste que no me di cuenta?- gritó

Kidou- igual me las llevo, a no ser que te sorprenda con ese en esta casa, por precaución me las llevo.- se subió al auto y se fue.- Haruna se casara cuando tenga edad suficiente quizás a los 65 o 70 años o sobre mi cadáver.

Haruna llamando- Yuuki? Mi hermano lo sabe cuídate las espalda.

Al día siguiente muy temprano- Domingo

Kidou- Yukaaa- lloraba en las piernas de ella

Yuka adormilada sentada en el sillón

Kidou- Yu-Yukaaaa

Yuka- Kidou-san lleva diciendo mi nombre por 20 minutos, mire como me tiene y no me explica porque llora

Kidou se limpia las lagrimas- no debí demostrarme de esa forma tan débil hacia ti

Yuka- descuide yo también lloro creo que lo hago una vez por mes, es bueno desahogarse en que sea una vez.

Kidou- tienes razón, igual no lloro frente a nadie, solo en personas en las que confío y mira que son pocos.

Yuka- pues gracias por confiar en mi, ahora por que lloraba

Kidou- quieres que te diga

Yuka asintiendo - :3 siiiiii

Kidou- bien empezaré por decirte que mi hermana se quiere casar

Yuka- y cuál es el problema?

Kidou- que yo no quiero que se case aun es muy joven, y no quiero que salga con el, yo decidiré quien será el que se case o mejor aun que sea virgen para siempre

Yuka- si como no virgen jijijiji

Kidou- mi hermanita no sería capaz de acostarse con el o si?

Yuka- a pesar de que solo la conozco muy poco creo que es una persona ejemplar y no creo que haría eso, aunque yo no me puedo meter en su vida privada y saber que hace después del trabajo.

Kidou- que esperanzas me das, y no he dormido bien ahora tengo sueño creo que juntarme contigo me ha pegado la pereza, debo dejar de juntarme contigo- bosteza

Yuka- pues arreando ahí está la puerta y no se junte más conmigo.

Kidou- no te enojes solo lo decía de broma; la verdad es que si tengo un poco de sueño podemos dormir un rato en tu cama, te hago espacio- Kidou se pone en pie

Yuka- espacio? Es mi cama

Kidou- soy tu jefe no te puedes negar lo que es tuyo es mio y lo que es mio es mio.

Yuka- pues que egoísta ándele vaya a dormir le presto mi cama- señalando las escaleras

Kidou- pero también tienes sueño ándale acompáñame

Yuka- no gracias no me importa dormir en el sofá total a veces me quedo dormida ahí

Kidou- Yuka no seas malita solo un ratito- la toma de la mano y se la lleva para arriba; abre la puerta de la habitación- listo hemos llegado

Yuka- cielos estoy un poco mareada corre muy veloz

Kidou- pues es mucho entrenamiento, te hace mucho mas ágil; creo que te falta condición necesitas entrenar un poco te veo muy mal; el ejercicio es salud.-Se recuesta en la cama- Yuka acuéstate conmigo- la jala hacia el- no te dejare ir de mi lado; no quiero estar solo en estos momentos- hubo un silencio- Yuka tu sabes que tú me importas, aunque si me molestaras un poco más seguro que me volverías loco, eso es lo que quiero, que te derritas por mí, que me digas que te gusto.

Kidou despierta agitado- todo esto... Fue un sueño, no, esto fue una pesadilla ella no me gusta en lo mas mínimo es mas como llegue aquí, nunca debí haber venido; es más tengo que salir de aquí, pero todo lo que dije parecía tan real espero y no sea asi- se levanto de la cama y la busco.

Kidou- Yuka, me tengo que ir

Yuka- y no va a desayunar? Mire que le puede hacer daño ya que son pasadas de las 10 de la mañana

Kidou- etto solo quería preguntarte que paso cuando me fui a dormir

Yuka- pues apenas recostó su cabeza en la almohada cayo rendido y pues parecía tan sereno que no le quise molestar así que vine para la sala.

Kidou- uff que alivio bueno me voy tengo que ir a atender a alguien

Yuka- que pasara con el desayuno que le hice hace un ratito

Kidou- pues manda para acá que me lo llevaré

Yuka- ok- se lo empaca y se lo da- espero y le vaya bien nos veremos mañana

Kidou- aaa matta ne- se va

Yuka- espero y las cosas se pongan interesantes- dijo para sí- Y a quien tiene que atender? Bueno Hasta la vista mi querido Yuuto- lo ve alejarse en el auto.

* * *

Continuara... X3

Kidou- estoy deprimido quien de mis fan me mandará un abrazo y un beso? dejen review y me los mandan si quieren; amore bambinaaaaa.


End file.
